Baseado em Fatos Reais
by Frandumar
Summary: Foi tão rápido assim?
1. Puta Que O Pariu, Eu Já Vi Esse Filme!

Tatsumi: Que merda... – Era o décimo palavrão que murmurava em menos de cinco minutos. – Só podia ser mulher mesmo... que a senhorita Saori não ouça.

Tatsumi já não era um individuo muito feliz; careca, de meia idade, trabalhando para uma pirralha com delírios de deusa... isso não iria melhorar num engarrafamento.

Seiya: E aí, Tatsumi, estamos chegando?

A pergunta foi acompanhada por um forte cutucão no ombro, exatamente como das outras TRINTA E QUATRO VEZES. A resposta foi um resmungo indecifrável.

Mu: Seiya, incomodar o Tatsumi não vai diminuir o transito.

Hyoga: Não que eu não gostaria que isso pudesse acontecer.- A paciência do loiro estava se esvaindo, como a de todas as pessoas no carro.

A verdade era que ninguém estava feliz com a situação, e era difícil imaginar uma forma de ficar. Imagine que você mora na Grécia com clima paradisíaco, fazendo o que bem entende da vida, pois sua patroa nunca está presente; agora imagine que a dita cuja simplesmente aparece no seu jatinho particular, com seu mordomo engomadinho exigindo que você, saia da vida boa e se mande para o Japão para, não um dia, não dois dias, mas três longas semanas de eventos beneficentes. Porque aparentemente a pirralha precisa de dezoito cavaleiros com poderes de estraçalhar estrelas para aparecer em fotos com ela, sem contar com Jabu e seus jaburetes.

Ikki: Porque a gente está aqui mesmo?

Shun: É pela caridade, irmão.

Kanon: Quem se importa com a caridade?! Foda-se a caridade!

Saga: Seria caridade mesmo se eu tivesse matado aquela infeliz... - Ninguém presente conseguia discordar dos gêmeos.

Afrodite: Não, Seiya, não estamos chegando ainda. - Uma voz pisciana ressoou no recinto, antes do japonês abrir a boca.

Mascara da Morte: MIRO, JÁ MANDEI PARAR, PORRA!

Apesar de pequenos conflitos, o tédio reinava na van. Tatsumi, cumprindo ordens de Saori, tinha apanhado os cavaleiros no aeroporto e estava tentando levá-los para o hotel, tarefa que estava se tornando um verdadeiro trabalho hercúleo devido ao engarrafamento encontrado. E para melhorar a situação, os guerreiros de Atena não estavam colaborando.

Ao lado do mordomo, Dohko contava histórias antigas para Aioros, que pensava se teria valido a pena ressuscitar para depois se encontrar em tal situação. De repente o submundo parecia muito mais agradável e bem menos entedioso. Seiya, de forma não muito sábia, incomodava o motorista de todas as maneiras possíveis, enquanto Aioria ao seu lado tentava engajar Ikki em uma conversa; sendo que o cavaleiro de fênix só respondia com monossílabos, extremamente irritado pois seu irmão tentava dormir com a cabeça em seu ombro.

Logo atrás, Mu observava a paisagem, que não passava. Ao seu lado, Shaka "meditava", mesmo seu cosmo não estando muito concentrado. Na outra janela, Saga tinha aberto um livro mas havia se distraído contando quantos fuscas passavam; seu irmão gêmeo observava de canto de olho o que era tão interessante no livro que o outro estava lendo, enquanto ouvia o seu i-pod.

Na fileira de bancos seguintes, Hyoga olhava para o teto, provavelmente preferindo estar em qualquer buraco da Sibéria do que ali. Shiryu, apesar da distância, tentava prestar atenção nas histórias de seu mestre, e Shura, entre os dois, jogava algum jogo em seu celular.

Atrás, a confusão reinava, pois Camus tentava acalmar Miro que estava cutucando Máscara da Morte com sua unha, aparentemente por alguma disputa começada por um pacote de amendoins no avião. No último banco, Afrodite estava estirado, como uma princesa mimada, relendo uma revista de moda que tinha comprado no aeroporto. Aldebaran batucava no vidro, com os pés de Afrodite em seu colo.

Seiya: Alguém conta uma Estória? – O nobre jumentinho perguntou com um olhar repentinamente animado. Toda a atenção foi direcionada a ele.

Ikki: Estória, Seiya? Você tem o que, cinco anos?

Shun: Que ótima idéia, Seiya! – Um grunhido foi ouvido ao lado de Shun.

Mu: Mas alguém conhece uma estória?

Shaka: Eu conheço uma histó-...

Shura: Porra, estória do Shaka não, a ultima foi foda de agüentar! Até agora não entendi qual foi a do monge. (1)*

Shaka: O monge ficou decepcionado com a fragilidade da mente humana e se pôs a vagar pelo horizonte, tendo em visto que todos mentiram sobre o assassinato do camponês.

Máscara da Morte: Só a Bela Adormecida aí, para estragar uma história que começa com assassinato.

Shaka: Vocês não entendem que a par tir do momento que o assassino, a esposa do camponês e a própria alma atormentada do camponês deram seus relatos, um diferente do outro, o monge pôde perceber que cada um contava o ocorrido da forma que mais lhe convia e isso o fez ver a verdadeira face da raça humana. E, além disso, se me chamar de Bela Adormecida novo, posso te arrumar um passeio para os sete mundos sem volta.

Mu: Ele só estava brincando, Shaka, todos sabemos que você estava "meditando." – A forma sarcástica que o ariano pronunciou a última palavra, deu início a uma nova discussão, que unida ao entusiasmo de Seiya e Shun para ouvir uma estória, esgotou rapidamente o pouco de paciência de um certo russo que tentou assustar os companheiros.

Hyoga: Eu sei uma história. – o sorriso do russo era de assustar criançinhas – É verídica e aconteceu na mesma ponte em que estamos. Há uns oito anos atrás, um ônibus da companhia Green Nest sofreu um terrível acidente em que o ônibus perdeu o controle, caiu da ponte e não houve sobreviventes.

Aldebaran: Ahhhhh! Aquela companhia ali? – Perguntou o brasileiro apontando distraidamente para um ônibus verde com os dizeres 'Green Nest' em branco.

Hyoga: É! Aquela mesma... – Respondeu o aquariano num tom casual.

Shun: Hyoga... Aquele ônibus está completamente vazio. – Comentou com um tom temeroso.

Aioros: Gente... Eu não estou vendo nem o motorista. – Pelos minutos seguintes, um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da van, mas logo foi interrompido pelo cavaleiro de Pegasus.

Seiya: E você Tatsumi, conhece uma história?

Tatsumi: Não.

Seiya: Ah, vai! Inventa alguma coisa aí. – Depois de alguma insistência, o mordomo se rendeu.

Shun: Geeeente, presta atenção! O Tatsumi vai contar uma estória. – Enquanto gritava para todo o universo ouvir, Shun de alguma forma em menos de um segundo, chamar a atenção de todos na van, arrancar os fones de ouvido de Kanon e dar uma tapa no livro de Saga. O que rendeu uma troca de olhares irritados entre os geminianos.

Tatsumi: Bem, era uma vez... Não. Há muito tempo atrás... – Olhando pelo retrovisor avistou a cabeça do cavaleiro de touro, – no Brasil – virou a cabeça e tirando um número qualquer de uma placa de carro – em 1548 havia cinco índios. Esses índios... Eles queriam pegar produtos para sua tribo.

Mu: Produtos? Eles iam trocar com alguém? Eles já faziam comércio nessa época, Deba?

Tatsumi: Eu quis dizer comida. – o mordomo não esperou a resposta do taurino.

Aldebaran: Ahhhhh, ele quis dizer suprimentos.

Tatsumi: Isso suprimentos! Cada um desses índios tinha um sexto sentido diferente.

Shiryu: Como assim sexto sentido?

Tatsumi: Isso será explicado ao longo da estória. Esses cinco índios tinham um mesmo pai...

Saga: Puta que o pariu! Já vi esse filme...

Kanon: Que foi?

Saga: Você já vai entender.

Tatsumi: Como eu ia dizendo... – continuou, irritado – eles tinham um mesmo pai-

Miro: E quais eram os nomes deles?

Tatsumi: Nomes? Eram Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia.

Shura: Alexia não é nome de mulher?

Kanon: Ahhhh, já entendi Saga! E acho que já sei quem é a Alexia – Comentou com um tom maldoso, batendo de leve na cabeça de Shun.

Tatsumi: Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexen e Alexia-

Shiryu: Não era Alexan?

Tatsumi: Alê, Alex, Alexei, AlexAn e Alexia! E cada um tinha uma pedra na cabeça de uma cor diferente com poderes especiais. Ao mando do chefe da tribo, eles saíram em busca de seu objetivo e assim caminharam para dentro da floresta. Depois de muito caminhar, encontraram cinco canoas.

Afrodite: Peraí, as canoas brotaram do nada? – O pisciano fingia prestar atenção na revista, mesmo estando mais interessado na estória do que na reportagem de como conseguir o cabelo perfeito (que ele já tinha).

Tatsumi: É que a floresta era mágica e a madeira das árvores vendo que os índios precisaram de ajuda, se transformou em lindas canoas. Mas isso foi em 1598, quando o homem ainda não tinha depredado a natureza.

Shaka: Mas a estória não era em 1548?

Tatsumi: Eles demoraram cinqüenta anos andando! – Respondeu com um olhar irado. – Então, eles subiram nas canoas de pedra.

Aioros: Mas não eram de madeira?

Camus: Canoa de pedra flutua?

Tatsumi: Continuando... Eles pegaram as canoas de madeira decoradas com pedras e seguiram viagem até chegar em uma ilha. Nessa ilha tinha um guardião muito gentil mas poderoso que vendo que os índios precisavam passar, aplicou um teste de resistência para torná-los mais fortes e prepará-los para as próximas ilhas.

Saga: Vão ser doze ilhas? – O tom zombeteiro do ex-mestre do santuário era evidente.

MdM: Ahhhhh! Agora eu entendi! – Vários cavaleiros pareceram ter a mesma reação nesse momento. Tatsumi respondeu muito irritado.

Tatsumi: Não...- O mordomo parecia muito puto. – vão ser treze...

* * *

Nota das autoras: Gente! =D

Essa fic brotou realmente dentro de um engarrafamento numa van, a única diferença é que o motorista não foi a pessoa que contou a estória. Mas tendo em vista que ficou tão esdrúxula, resolvemos postar aqui. Vamos tentar nos manter bem fiéis a estória que foi contada num momento hiperativo depois de muitas horas dentro de uma piscina com chuva. E não se enganem pela linguagem aparentemente chique. Estamos escrevendo difícil mas a estória é foda de ruim! XD

**Nos sentimos na obrigação de dedicar essa fic a nossa musa inspiradora Talita Sagittarius, uma das escritoras mais hilárias do fanfiction.**

**(1)*: **A história do monge realmente existe. E acreditem, é uma das histórias mais sofríveis de se ouvir em uma viagem. Ela foi encurtada para diminuir o sofrimento de vocês e nada supera a dor de ouvir essa história depois de conhecer o dublador do Seiya no Friends.

DETALHE:

Frandumar é uma parte dos nomes das autoras unidos. Não somos um cara com nome digno de fazer parte de uma dupla sertaneja estilo Frandumar e Fredeninho. XD


	2. Uma anã é dificilmente considerada um an

**Uma anã é dificilmente considerada um animal." Ou será que é?**

* * *

Aioria: E aí, o que aconteceu? Eles foram para uma outra ilha?

Mu: Mas já?!

Aldebaran: O Mu nem apareceu direito...

Tatsumi: Depois ele volta. Peraí, deixa eu pensar... – Por mais imbecil que a estória parecesse, conseguiu captar a atenção de todos; até mesmo Afrodite não estava mais fingindo dar importância a sua revista.

Miro: Vai demorar muito? A gente vai mofar aqui.

Tatsumi: Então! Eles conseguiram novos poderes e um colar, presente do guardião da primeira ilha. Só que Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia não sabiam nadar-

Aldebaran: Mas índio que não sabe nadar não é índio.

Tatsumi: MAS ELES NÃO SABIAM! No colar que eles receberam tinha um apito, que servia para chamar uma criatura da próxima ilha para ajudá-los. Então Alexei usou o apito para chamar tal criatura. Pouco tempo depois, apareceu-

Miro: Um tubarão?

Camus: Uma baleia?

Tatsumi: Não! Apareceu no horizonte uma foca. Mas não era uma foca comum. Era uma foca tipo Lapras. Sabe o Lapras do Pokémon?

Hyoga: Mas não pode ser uma foca Lapras. Ou é uma foca ou é um Lapras.

Mu: O que é um Lapras? – Sussurrou para Seiya.

Seiya: É um Pokémon. – A resposta foi recebida com uma expressão plana.

Tatsumi: Não... É que era tipo uma foca, mas parecia um monstro do lago Ness.

Hyoga: Então não era foca, não era Lapras, era uma Nessie.

Tatsumi: Que seja... Eles subiram no Lapras e seguiram para a próxima ilha. Lá, Ali, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia-

Shiryu: ALÊ. Não Ali.

Tatsumi: Que seja Acolá. Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia seguiram o caminho e acabaram esbarrando com três sereias.

Shun: Qual eram os nomes delas?

Ikki: Jura que elas precisam ter nomes?

Tatsumi: É... Deixa eu pensar em nome de mulher... Sao- quer dizer, Sem-Rim, Seiku e Japão. As sereias tentaram distrair os índios com suas danças de acasalamento. **_(1)*_**

Kanon: Não seria um canto sedutor?

Tatsumi: Danças de acasalamento... Mas elas foram impedidas porque os índios juntaram seus poderes e as transformaram em um Cérberus.

Kanon: Eles trocaram três sereias dançarinas por um cachorro gigante sanguinário de três cabeças?

Aldebaran: Eu ficava com as sereias.

Tatsumi: Mas não era assim um Céééééérberus, era um Cérberus pequenininho, rosa, tipo um poodle.

Ikki: Então não era um Cérberus.

Tatsumi: Tá era um Gayberus. Então, depois disso, Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia mergulharam para chegar na segunda ilha.

Shaka: Mergulhar? Achei que eles não sabiam nadar...

Tatsumi: É que tem uma grande diferença entre mergulhar e afundar. Depois de afundarem, eles chegaram numa ilha, no fundo do mar.

Shura: Mas ilha no fundo do mar?

Tatsumi: Você nunca viu Waterworld?

Shun: É com o Kevin Costner do Guarda Costas, aquele com a Whitney Houston.

Afrodite: Kevin Costner? Sou muito mais o meu lindão Kevin Bacon. – Algumas reviradas de olhares depois, a estória pôde continuar.

Tatsumi: Nessa ilha, eles viram um cara grandão, moreno, todo bombado, tomando água de côco na praia.

MdM: Mas praia debaixo d'água?

Seiya: Nunca viu Bob Esponja, não?

Tatsumi: Continuando, o cara grandão, moreno, todo bombado, era o guardião da ilha. E ele não queria deixar Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia passarem. Numa medida desesperada, Alexia tira de suas costas um vidro, com o seguinte rótulo "Poção do Amor Nº 9".

Aioria: Ihhhh, Deba, fedeu pro seu lado.

Aldebaran: Cala a boca. Pelo menos eu fiquei com as sereias!

Shiryu: Ficou em que universo?

Tatsumi: Alexia joga todo o conteúdo do vidro em volta e o guardião da ilha fica encantado com tudo ao seu redor. Dessa forma Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia conseguem passar. Na saída da ilha eles encontraram um tonel com dez litros de água de côco. Eles levaram o tonel-

Dohko: Mas como eles levaram o tonel?

Tatsumi: Tinha um compartimento secreto na tanga. – O velho libriano não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, o que não impediu o mais novo descendente de Esopo de continuar a sua fábula. – Com os dez litros de água de côco, eles se atiraram de novo no mar em direção a próxima ilha.

Aioros: Peraí, mas um mar dentro de um mar?

Saga: E eles não estavam afundando ao invés de nadar? Como eles iam se atirar no mar que estava dentro do mar?

Tatsumi: É porque tem uma grande diferença entre afundar e se afogar. Porque quando você não sabe nadar você se afoga.

Aioros: Mas eles estão mergulhando, afundando ou se afogando?

Saga: E o mar de dentro do mar? Essa estória está confusa... – Tão confusa que os cavaleiros não conseguiam manter os próprios raciocínios.

Tatsumi: É porque eles estão tentando fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. De qualquer forma, eles chegaram na terceira casa.

Mu: Casa? Mas não eram ilhas?

Tatsumi: Ué, são ilhas que tem casas! Onde já se viu ilhas que não tem casas?

Camus: Ah... Sei...

Tatsumi: Então, na terceira casa, quer dizer, ilha, eles viram um homem muito alto, usando uma mascara muito assustadora.

Seiya: Porque o Saga está usando uma máscara?

Afrodite: E cadê o Kanonzinho?

Kanon: Kanonzinho é a puta que o pariu...

Tatsumi: O homem estava usando só uma calça e uma máscara e ele parecia irritado.

Shun: Ikki! Parece o seu mestre! – Shun recebeu um olhar irado do irmão.

Camus: Saga, você treinou o Ikki? – Recebendo, também, um olhar irado de Ikki.

Tatsumi: Então Alex olhou para o homem que parecia o mestre do Ikki e disse "papai!". – A essa altura do campeonato, Ikki tirou o i-pod das mãos de Kanon e fingiu ouvi-lo, mesmo deixando o volume no mínimo para continuar ouvindo as asneiras que continuavam saindo da boca de Tatsumi.

MdM: Saga, você é o pai do Ikki? – Logo, estavam todos debatendo a paternidade de Saga.

Saga: De certa forma...

MdM: Que?! Você realmente é pai do Ikki? E o Shun é filho de quem? – A última pergunta rendeu lágrimas do jovem virginiano.

Saga: Não, é que eu, de certa forma, treinei o Ikki.**_ (2)*_**

Aioria: Mas o que?! Desde quando?

Saga: Sabe, tinha alguém controlando o Guilty... Eu achei que você estivesse familiar com o Satã Imperial, Aioria. – Seu sorriso sacana só atiçava a raiva do leão.

Aioria: Você e esse maldito Satã Imperial... – O leonino parecia ofendido por ter seu sucessor treinado por outro cavaleiro. – Além de tudo, não precisa ser grosso.

Kanon: Ele não está sendo grosso, você que é insignificante.

Aioria: Irmão, você vai deixar ele falar comigo assim?

Aioros: Ãh?... Aioros não implica com o Saga não. – Depois das dúvidas em relação à estória, o sagitariano havia se perdido nas dobrinhas entre as rugas de Dohko, se perguntando como alguém podia ser tão velho.

Aioria: Mas você não vai me defender?

Aioros: Fica quieto e não enche! - Aquilo era mesmo uma teia de aranha na orelha dele?

Tatsumi: As cocotas já pararam com revelações bombásticas estilo 'A Usurpadora'? Ou ainda tem conto de gêmeo usurpador aí para contar? – Os cavaleiros conseguiram se acalmar para continuar a ouvir a estória. – Acabou? Então tá. Continuando... O dito cujo mascarado era o pai do Alex-

Mu: Mas ele não era pai de todos?

Tatsumi: Era, porra! Ele era pai de todos. Então todos os índios foram abraçar o seu pai. Nisso, um telefone público tocou a distância.

Hyoga: Mas os índios tinham telefone público? Em 1548?

Shiryu: Já é 1598, lembra?

Tatsumi: Eles já conheciam a tesoura. – Disse com um gesto de descaso. - Então Alexan foi atender a chamada, e uma voz disse "sete dias." Alexan não entendeu, então o interlocutor percebeu que foi engano e desligou.

Kanon: Que coisa mais inútil.

Tatsumi: Mas logo depois, o telefone tocou de novo. Desta vez era Tommy dos Power Rangers.

Afrodite: Porque o Tommy? O Merick era mais bonito...

Dohko: Power o que?

Tatsumi: Era o Tommy. E ele disse para Alexan que eles tinham apenas sete dias para ficar com seus animais protetores.

Aldebaran: Que animais protetores?

Tatsumi: Se você esperar vai saber! O jovem Alexan começou a se sentir mal e começou a vomitar.

Afrodite: Que nojo!

Tatsumi: Ele vomitou e vomitou e vomitou; até que saiu uma cabeça da boca dele. Era uma cabeça de dragão, e logo um dragão filhote apareceu.

Shura: Como assim um dragão filhote apareceu?

Tatsumi: É tipo um dragão, só que pequeno. Tipo, com um metro. – Fazendo gestos com a mão, já que a van ainda estava parada.

Saga: Isso não é um metro não... Isso é uns cinqüenta centímetros...

Tatsumi: Então assim, ó. – Aumentando o espaço entre as mãos.

Saga: Ainda não deu um metro.

MdM: Como é que a boca do cara não arrebentou, vomitando um metro de dragão? Cinqüenta centímetros que sejam!

Miro: Shiryu, como sua boca não explodiu de vomitar um metro de dragão? – O escorpiano recebeu olhares nada agradáveis como resposta.

Tatsumi: Isso não é importante. O importante é que ele se afeiçoou muito ao dragão; e foi possuído por um instinto maternal muito forte e resolveu amamentar o dragão.

Hyoga: Amamentar como?

Kanon: Não discute não... – O geminiano havia ficado ligeiramente irritado ao perceber que ainda dava para ver o aeroporto pela janela. – Ele vai acabar demorando mais...

Hyoga: Só tá assim, porque você não apareceu na estória.

Tatsumi: Enquanto isso, Alê observou um belo pangaré alado correndo pela praia e ele se encantou com o animal, assim se tornando grandes amigos. Alex por outro lado sentiu um desconforto nas costas e logo lindas asas de penas vermelhas apareceram, dando assim, a possibilidade de voar. Já Alexei sentiu um gélido desconforto pelo corpo inteiro e quando se deu conta tinha se transformado em um magnífico marreco.

Camus: Mas não é cisne?

Tatsumi: E é claro que por último, mas não menos importante-

Shura: Puta que o pariu! O infeliz vai virar mulher...

Tatsumi: Shhh! Alexia sentiu um desconforto na parte traseira de seu corpo e logo muitas correntes saíram de lá. – Olhares de nojo foram trocados pelos cavaleiros. – Ele se sentiu completo naquele momento, então se envolveu nas correntes.

Dohko: Minhas estórias não são nojentas assim.

Shura: Mas ele ganhou, sabe... – o capricorniano fez um gesto volumoso em seu tórax. – peitos?

MdM: Puta que o pariu, Shura.

Tatsumi: Não, mas a bunda dele ficou parecida com a de mulher. Meio ovalada, sabe? – Os guerreiros de Atena trocaram olhares, pensando se Tatsumi sequer já tinha visto uma bunda de uma mulher. – Mas se você quer tanto que tenha uma mulher, da areia brotou uma anã. E... Então eles seguiram em frente com seus animais.

Mu: Uma anã é dificilmente considerada um animal.

Shaka: O termo certo é verticalmente prejudicada.

Miro: Achei que fosse pessoa pequena. Tipo os carinhas do Senhor dos Anéis. – Mais olhares de desprezo.

Tatsumi: Continuando... Enquanto eles seguiam em frente, eles se depararam com outro baú.

Afrodite: De novo? Outro baú?

Aldebaran: Isso tá ficando igual filme de pirata.

Tatsumi: É, tinha outro baú. E nesse baú tinha um kit de chave de fenda e um kit de camisinhas.

Aioros: Mas se o Saga tinha camisinha, como é que ele foi ter esse bando de filhos aleatórios?

Aldebaran: É que o Saga viu a merda que deu e decidiu interromper a prole.

Shaka: Mas peraí, se o Saga se deu ao trabalho de tentar matar Atena, para quê que ele resolveu ser pai dos salvadores dela? Não faz sentido. Tatsumi, eu quero ver como é que você vai arranjar pra ele ser o vilão. – O mordomo pareceu apreensivo por um segundo, mas não parou sua narrativa.

Tatsumi: Bom, mas eles saíram da terceira ilha. E continuaram em frente.

* * *

_**(1)***_: Os nomes das sereias foram inspirados nas mulheres que mais irritam as autoras: Saori, Seika e Shina. A Saori por ser tão Saori, a Shina por ter uma voz tão estridente e ser tão louca e a Seika por nunca se dar ao trabalho de procurar o irmão, sendo que ela sabia onde ele estava e morava numa vila a três metros do Santuário. Se bem que uma das autoras não se irrita com a existência da Seika e acha que o fato de ela não procurar o Seiya só prova a burrice congênita dos dois.

_**(2)***_: Gente, por favor, hora do momento geek, loser, retardado, otaku ao extremo! Ninguém nunca comenta, ninguém nunca soube ou finge que não sabe ou realmente até nunca entendeu. Mas o Guilty estava sendo controlado pelo Satã Imperial. A Esmeralda diz claramente pro Ikki que o pai dela voltou uma pessoa completamente diferente depois de ir encontrar o Mestre do Santuário, e que não era um mestre cruel; e o Ikki diz claramente que o mestre dele estava sendo controlado por uma terceira pessoa. Ou seja, façam as contas. ^^

E agora nós queremos agradecer todos que pararam e cederam um pouco do seu tempo para ler a nossa humilde fic:

**Daniela**: Que bom que você gostou da fic e Mesmo que tenha sido curtinha, adoramos sua review e esperamos que você também continue a comentar!

**tenshi aburame:** Prepare-se porque essa estória vai ficar cada vez mais sem pé nem cabeça! Engarrafamentos e estradas as vezes podem ser muito bons (em raras situações, porque acredite, você não vai querer ficar na estrada ouvindo a estória do monge... Foi torturante). Mas essa aqui foi muito boa de criar =)

E obrigada por favoritar, você faz três garotinhas felizes! Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Arale:** Você não é a única que tem fraco por estórias de humor. Que bom que você tá gostando e esperamos que você tenha rido como nós nesse capítulo. E não se preocupe por dar reviews pequenas! Tamanho e quantidade não são sinônimos de qualidade ^^

Além disso, queremos agradecer não só as pessoas que comentam, mas as que favoritaram, colocaram alerta ou simplesmente se deram ao trabalho de ler essa pérola flamejante que

Quando fizemos a revisão, rimos muito e esperamos que todos vocês façam o mesmo!


	3. Um cocar vira duas tiaras

Aldebaran: Mas já acabou? E o Kanon? Eu sei que ele não tava lá, mas ele tá na van.

Tatsumi: Ah, eu dou um jeito.

Seiya: Eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu. Quem era o cara da mascara? O saga, meu pai, o pai do Ikki ou o mestre dele?

MdM: Mas o Saga e o mestre do Ikki não são a mesma pess – O italiano foi interrompido por um i-pod voando em sua cabeça.

Kanon: Eu emprestei, mas porra, tacar é sacanagem.

MdM: Mas o treco tá funcionando. – Pegando o i-pod e verificando. – Posso tacar de volta? – Já fazendo pose de arremesso.

Ikki: Taca que eu vou fazer certeza de que é você que não vai mais funcionar.

Camus: Pára com a baderna. Máscara, essa é a sua casa, presta atenção. – Por incrível que pareça.

Tatsumi: Obrigada, pingüim.

Seiya: E a estória? Além disso, Tatsumi, quem se veste de pingüim é você.

Tatsumi: De qualquer forma... os jovens índios caminharam milhas e milhas até chegarem na próxima ilha.

Shura: Mas como eles chegaram andando numa ilha? Eles não deviam nadar, afundar, afogar, cair, estropiar, morrer? Qualquer merda assim? – O comentário foi ignorado pelo pseudo Forest Gump.

Tatsumi: Como eu ia dizendo, eles chegaram na quarta ilha. E lá viram um grande castelo em estilo medieval. Na porta tinha um dragão muito grande e feroz, e ele defendia o castelo.

Ikki: Eu sabia que o Máscara da Morte era feio, mas dragão é sacanagem.

MdM: Feio é a mãe!

Tatsumi: Ahem. – O mordomo limpou a garganta com um ruído bem alto para chamar a atenção. – O dragão então se virou para os índios e disse: "Eu tenho três perguntas. Se acertarem podem passar, se não acertarem..." é...

Hyoga: Eles morrem?

Tatsumi: Isso, eles morrem. O dragão come eles. O dragão fez a primeira pergunta: "Vocês tem três cocos, dois cocares e uma lança; e quatro pessoas para presentear. Com quantas coisas cada pessoa fica?"

Shiryu: Que pergunta imbecil...

Afrodite: Isso tá muito não brutal para o Masquinha.

Kanon: Pela glória de satã, esta bosta está andando!

Shun: Hein?

Kanon: O trânsito, infeliz, tá andando. – O fato apesar de causar uma certa alegria nos cavaleiros, foi negligenciada pela curiosidade em relação ao conto.

Shun: Mas a estória tá boa.

Kanon: Desde que o estrupício dirija, ele pode contar até carneirinho.

Hyoga: Ainda acho que você tá irritado porque não apareceu ainda na estória.

Tatsumi: Já disse que vou dar um jeito. O que tinha acontecido mesmo?

Shaka: O dragão tinha feito uma pergunta. Um problema matemático.

Tatsumi: Ah, claro! Alex, então, de forma arrogante disse que ele ia responder a pergunta. Ele pegou um pedaço de papel, pegou uma caneta BIC – Tatsumi teve de lançar um olhar ameaçador para impedir que uma pergunta fosse lançada em relação a caneta. – e começou a fazer contas. Ele fez contas, e muitas contas, e mais contas, até que finalmente chegou a um resultado. Então disse: "EU fez contas, e muitas contas, e mais contas, até que finalmente cheguei a um resultado." Com um olhar confiante, ele respondeu: "Um vírgul-" Então ele foi interrompido por Alexei que gritou: "Pare!" – Ao dizer isso o contador de estórias fez um gesto, largando o volante, o que deixou os cavaleiros apreensivos.

Shura: Mas porque parou? A conta não está certa? É 1,5.

Shaka: Não, não, você já vai entender.

Tatsumi: O dragão olhou para Alexei, olhou para Alex, e disse: "Certo, cada pessoa ficará com um item."

Shura: Mas não! É 1,5!

Shaka: Claro que não, se você dividir seis por quatro, dá 1,5. Mas você não vai dar metade de um item para uma pessoa.

Mu: E isso não seria educado.

Shura: Mas você pode dividir uma coisa ao meio.

Mu: É óbvio que não. Você não pode dividir um côco.

Camus: Claro que pode!

Shaka: Mas aí a água vai cair na areia.

Camus: Que areia?

Shaka: A que tem debaixo do coqueiro.

Mu: E a lança, como vai dividir?

Shura: Um fica com a ponta e o outro com o cabo.

Shaka: Agora você está sendo só imbecil, porque a lança fica inútil.

Shura: Ué, ninguém disse que o presente tem de ser útil.

Mu: Mas , Shura, como alguém pode dividir um cocar? É impossível. Não dá mais para usar.

Miro: Mas aí vira duas tiaras.

Shaka: Você tá de sacanagem, né? – A discussão sem sentido parecia realmente ter engajado o budista.

Tatsumi: Oi! Eu ainda estou aqui! Faltam duas perguntas, dá pra ser? – Os guerreiros conflitantes assentiram. – Vamos dizer que o loirinho está certo, então o dragão fez a segunda pergunta: "Essa é sobre conhecimentos gerais. Na guerra fria galáctica, quais eram as duas forças combatentes?"

Saga: Mas que bosta é uma guerra fria galáctica?

Tatsumi: É uma guerra fria, mas ela é galáctica. Então Alê disse para o dragão: "Eu sei a resposta porque eu estava lá!"

Saga: Mas o que um índio de mil quinhentos e porrada estava fazendo na guerra fria? Uma galáctica que seja. E quais são as forças em conflito? Atena e Hades, Atena e Poseidon, Atena e Ares, Atena e Abel, Atena e Lúcifer... porque é sempre Atena.

Tatsumi: Tá, então... ah... a pergunta vai ser sobre geografia. É... não... vai ser uma pergunta capciosa! O dragão disse: "Eu estou apostando corrida. Meu carro está em terceiro lugar. Eu ultrapasso a pessoa na segunda posição. Em que posição eu estou?" Alexia se virou para o dragão e disse que iria responder a pergunta: "Quando eu era pequeno, eu brincava de carrinho com os outros índios, e me deparei com uma situação parecida. Eu vou estar em segundo lugar."

Seiya: Mas claro que não! – O cavaleiro de Pegasus estava revoltado com tamanha burrice. – Ele vai tá em primeiro!

Afrodite: Óbvio que não, Seiya! Se você tá em terceiro e ultrapassa o segundo, você fica em segundo.

Seiya: Não! Eu vou para o primeiro lugar, eu ultrapassei o segundo!

Kanon: Cara... Acho que vai precisar que desenhe para ele... – Disse enquanto esfregava as têmporas.

Depois de algum tempo, muitas intervenções e uma ilustração mal desenhada com batom na contra capa da revista de Afrodite, conseguiram fazer Seiya entender o simples problema de lógica.

Tatsumi: Então depois de responderem as três perguntas, o dragão deixou os cavaleiros entrarem.

Aldebaran: Mas não eram índios?

Shiryu: E eles só responderam duas perguntas!

Tatsumi: Finge que teve a terceira! E os índios entraram no castelo.

Shun: Ikkiiii, eu to com sede.

* * *

Hora de agradecer as reviews!

Tenshi Aburame: Ah, a história fica cada vez sem mais sentido...XD E pode esperar que o Aioros ainda vai ter um momento bem épico.^^ Esperamos que você tenha gostado do capítulo!^^

Arale: O Saga é pai dos dourados...quer dizer, a gente acha. Até agora ainda não entendemos se era mesmo o Saga na terceira ilha. XD Se tiver alguma teoria, pode dividir com a gente, porque só mesmo teorias estapafúrdias para entender a lógica do Tatsumi. XD E obrigada pela review!

Até a próxima pessoal!


	4. Pegou uma colher de pau e furou os olhos

Depois que Ikki localizou um vendedor ambulante, todos acabaram se rendendo a falta do que fazer e compraram algo; não necessariamente por estarem com fome ou sede. Apenas queriam algo mais para fazer.

Tatsumi, por estar excepcionalmente usando muito sua voz, resolveu que precisava tomar água para molhar a garganta. Dohko, Shaka e Shiryu decidiram tomar um pouco de chá; Aioros, Seiya, Ikki, Mu, Hyoga, Camus, Miro e Afrodite, a turma capitalista, foram na boa e velha coca-cola sendo que obviamente a de Afrodite era Zero para não estragar suas formas. Os marmanjos Kanon, Saga, Shura, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran escolheram uma cervejinha. Aioria preferiu um guaraná enquanto Shun escolheu um suquinho. Além disso, Seiya, Shun, Miro e Aldebaran pegaram uns bilisquetes.

Tatsumi: Depois de entrarem no castelo – retornara com sua narrativa. – Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia perceberam que estava ficando muito escuro, mas muito escuro mesmo. Não dava pra ver um palmo à frente. E do nada uma voz ecoava pelo castelo: "Vem com o papai, vem com o papai..."

Shura: Putz, lá vem...

Tatsumi: Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia ficaram muito assustados, pois realmente não conseguiam enxergar. Então Alexan resolveu fazer um sacrifício corajoso, ele colocou seu dragão no chão, olhou para os irmãos e disse: "Não se preocupem, eu sei o que fazer!" Aí ele alcançou o seu bolso, pegou uma colher de pau e furou os próprios olh-

A narrativa foi interrompida por reações exageradas. Ikki rindo, gritava: "De novo?!", Seiya engasgou com seu biscoito, que no rótulo vinha escrito: "LEIA A BIBLIA", Máscara da Morte cuspiu sua cerveja, rindo, atingindo Shiryu no banco da frente, que já não estava feliz com a piadinha e tinha ficado mais irritado por ter o cabelo cheirando a cevada. Enquanto muitos tentavam segurar a risada, outros exprimiam sorrisinhos sacanas disfarçadamente. Mas o mais exagerado foi o nosso querido brasileiro. Ele tinha engasgado de tal forma com a cerveja ao começar a rir de forma escandalosa que parecia estar sendo uma síncope. Seu rosto estava vermelho, escondido pelas mãos enquanto este ria e tossia concomitantemente, sacudindo assim, a van inteira.

Aldebaran: Tatsumi... – O taurino tentava se expressar entre ofegadas, tossidas e risadas. – Nunca... Mais... Faça isso comigo. Eu te mato.

Tatsumi: Tá... – O mordomo não esperava reações tão exageradas por sua piadinha. – De qualquer forma, Alexan ficou cego e disse: "Agora que estou cego, eu posso enxergar na escuridão! E vou guiar vocês!"

Aioros: Agora é que ele enxerga?

Hyoga: É que é sempre assim. – O russo respondeu com descaso.

Tatsumi: Então eles seguiram em frente-

Saga: Pra trás é que não ia ser...

Tatsumi: Eles seguiram em frente, e seguiram em frente, e continuaram a seguir em frente, enquanto a voz misteriosa continuava dizendo: "Vem com o papai... Vem com o papai...". De repente, o chão se abriu e eles caíram num abismo.

Shiryu: Essa coisa de cair em abismos é com o Seiya. – Tentava distrair o alvo das piadas.

Miro: Mas um abismo dentro de um castelo?

Tatsumi: E no fundo do abismo eles caíram na água.

Miro: Mas água que está num abismo que está num castelo que está dentro do mar que está dentro de outro mar?

Aioros: Isso está parecendo a minha casa e não a do Máscara da Morte.

Aioria: Tatsumi tem certeza de que isso tá na ordem certa?

Tatsumi: Deixa eu continuar que vocês vão entender. Essa água era uma piscina, uma piscina muito grande. E de repente começou um maremoto nessa piscina. Era uma piscina de ondas! E uma ventania começou a passar pelos índios. Era um ventilador de teto!

Afrodite: Piscina cheia de entulho? Isso parece coisa do Saguito.- Kanon tentava disfarçar a irritação de seu irmão aparecer novamente, enquanto ele nem tinha aparecido ainda na narrativa Tatsumiana.

Mu: Mas ele já apareceu! Minha casa nem foi mostrada direito!- Mu não conseguia disfarçar tão bem seu incomodo com a situação.

Tatsumi: Eu já disse que você volta depois. E era uma piscina, era cheia de sacanagem e tava na quarta ilha, mas alguém tem problema com isso? – Várias mãos levantaram na van. – Mas é isso aí! E o maremoto acabou levando os cinco indiozinhos para uma praia. Sorte que eles não estavam numa canoa, pois ela ia quase virar.

Aioria: Mas uma praia dentro de um castelo?

Tatsumi: A praia era do lado de fora do castelo. Então eles estavam na praia quando, de repente, um homem apareceu. Era um homem alto, todo saradão e estava semi-nu. Apenas o cabelo cobria suas partes intimas.

Afrodite: Homem pelado numa piscina só pode ser o Saga! Por que ele está na casa de Câncer?

Saga: Por que vocês me pegaram pra Cristo hoje?! Sou mestre de Fulaninho, pai de Ciclaninho... Tem uns que eu nem reclamo, mas ter o Shun de filho é foda, hein?

Shun: Irmão, você não vai me defender?

Ikki: Não! - Ficar tanto tempo entre Shun e Aioria, ouvindo as asneiras do motorista, principalmente em relação ao seu passado, estava fazendo o cavaleiro de fênix ainda mais irritado e anti-social.

Saga: De qualquer forma, se quiserem, usem meu clone aqui do lado. Ele nem apareceu ainda!

Afrodite: Então tá, digamos que é o Kanon. Apesar de eu achar que piscina ser mais com você. O Kanon devia ser o outro, o da máscara.

Tatsumi: MAIS VOCÊS SÃO CHATOS, HEIN?! Deixa eu continuar, caralho!- Depois de perceberem que o motorista tinha mais uma vez largado o volante e estava gesticulando como um louco, os combatentes das forças do mal resolveram se acalmar. - O indivíduo olhou para os índios e disse: "Eu não vou permitir que vocês passem. A não ser que consigam me derrotar." O misterioso homem tirou um objeto redondo de suas costas-

Mu: Era uma explosão galáctica?

Tatsumi: Não. Então o homem atirou esse objeto pra frente e gritou: "Pokebola vai!" E dessa bolinha mágica saiu um homem semi-nu exatamente igual a ele. – Os gêmeos em sincronia ao ouvirem tamanha pérola não puderam evitar e acabaram batendo com a palma de suas mãos na testa, enquanto grunhiam. – Os índios pareceram amedrontados pois eram dois homens muito poderosos. Nesse momento, Alex resolveu encorajar os irmãos: "Não se preocupem, eles são só dois e nós somos cinco, será fácil derrotá-los."

Afrodite: Ikki seu tolinho…

Tatsumi: A batalha foi muito árdua e durou diversos dias. No final os índios estavam todos estropiados no chão. Os homens, então, cansaram de lutar contra criaturas tão fracas e resolveram tomar um banho, acreditando que os índios estavam mortos.

Dohko: É ruim hein, esses aí não morrem nem com raticida.

Shaka: Mas esses indivíduos têm um índice de atenção de um colibri. No meio da batalha resolvem tomar banho!

Tatsumi: Mas como o velhinho aí disse, esses caras não morrem nem em briga de foice. Eles só ficaram lá caídos até os adversários irem embora. – O mordomo foi interrompido novamente.

Kanon: Porque eles são bichinhas assim.

Ikki: Bichinha é a mãe! – Mas o leonino se acalmou perante ao olhar ameaçador do ex-general marina.

Tatsumi: Voltando… Como os caras tinham ido embora, os índios rastejaram para fora da ilha. E se encaminharam para a próxima casa.

Shiryu: Ilha.

Aioria: A melhor de todas!

* * *

Por enquanto é só pessoal! Aguardem na próxima semana o próximo empolgante capítulo disso aí....

E agora os agradecimentos:

**_Tenshi Aburame: Primeiro de tudo, querida, chame a Neuza! XD Imagina a nossa cara tendo que ouvir essas pérolas, ao vivo e a cores. Foi tenso! XD E o pior é que todas as perguntas lesas foram feitas pela mesma autora. XD O que fazer? Depois dessa história, ela perdeu uns neurônios. Esperamos que o capítulo tenha agradado!^^_**

**_Arale: Cara... o trânsito pode ter andado, mas eles ainda vão encontrar umas pedras pelo caminho. XD E se a cultura história impressionou, espere para ver a geográfica. Os conhecimentos da Índia são incríveis! Continue acompanhando e verá.^^_**

**_E antes que eu esqueça de novo, queremos agradecer a todos que favoritaram o segundo e o terceiro capítulo.^^_**


	5. De controle remoto para chocalho mágico

Aioria: Vai Tatsumi, conta logo! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu!

Tatsumi: Peraí ô praga, eu to pensando!

Aioria: Mas não tem de pensar! É só colocar o que há de mais sensacional no mundo e você vai ter uma descrição de mim! – Nesse momento, Saga deu um ligeiro empurrão em seu irmão e dessa forma conseguiu colocar sua mão no ombro de Aioria, e com ares de companheirismo, disse.

Saga: Sabe, cara, quando eu te conheci eu tive uma ótima primeira impressão. Eu achei que você fosse corajoso e destemido como seu irmão. Um cara realmente legal. – Isso rendeu um sorriso do sagitariano. – E eu sempre vou ter um imenso carinho dessa primeira impressão. Mas só dela. – Enquanto Kanon ria da piada do irmão, Aioria parecia não ter entendido. Ficou apenas satisfeito ao ser comparado com seu irmão mais velho. Aioros teria defendido seu irmão caso não tivesse sido elogiado por Saga.

Tatsumi: Já sei! – Ao concluir o pensamento, Tatsumi deu uma freada brusca com a van, quase batendo no Volkswagen da frente. – Os índios caminharam por uma densa floresta.

Camus: Mas não era no mar?

Miro: E como é que eles caminharam até uma ilha? Eles não teriam de nadar?

Shura: Mas eles não sabem nadar, lembra?

Miro: Ah, é.

Tatsumi: Não, é que as duas ilhas eram ligadas por uma selva, tipo, um corredor polonês verde, só que com várias plantas e flores e bichinhos.

Afrodite: Flores!!! De que tipo?

Aldebaran: Mas as plantas batem nos caras? É um corredor polonês, então elas deviam...

Tatsumi: Ah... azaléias, eu acho... de várias cores, tamanhos e formas. – O comentário de Aldebaran foi completamente ignorado por Tatsumi. – Bem, ah..., no final da floresta eles chegaram a um coliseu.

Shun: Mas anfiteatro em 1500?

Hyoga: Que anfiteatro... é um coliseu, onde tinham as batalhas e torturas.

MdM: Anfiteatro é coisa de bichinha.

Seiya: Mas como é que tinha um coliseu a tanto tempo atrás?

Dohko: Seiya, coliseu é uma construção dos tempos da Roma Antiga.

Seiya: Ah, eu achei que fosse coisa da Saori.

Tatsumi: Falando no diabo… - Nesse exato momento, a reencarnação da Deusa Atena, havia ligado para o celular de Tatsumi. – Alguém aí atende? Eu estou dirigindo. – Quando na verdade, o mordomo apenas queria escapar de uma conversa com sua patroa. Seiya, então, pegou o celular no bolso do terno de Tatsumi.

Seiya (ao celular): Oi Saori! Estávamos falando de você agorinha mesmo!

MdM: Seiya! Põe logo a roupa! (Sempre tem um infeliz gritando isso. ¬¬)

Saori: Hei? Falando? Falando o que de mim?

Seiya: Nada não... Só das suas idéias de fazer coliseu. – Nesse momento, Ikki roubou o celular de Seiya, e de forma indignada começou a reclamar com a Deusa.

Ikki: Oh Saori, que idéia imbecil foi essa de mandar a gente apanhar esse povo do santuário? Não podia ter mandado só o Tatsumi? Por isso é que nunca mais eu fico na sua casa, to sendo obrigado a ouvir a estória mais estúpida aqui. – Saga tirou o celular das mãos de Ikki.

Saga: Saori está um engarrafamento infeliz aqui, estamos demorando dois anos pra chegar. Vimos um ônibus fantasma, Tatsumi está contando uma coisa bastante esdrúxula e ainda tão me acusando de ser pai do Shun. Nunca mais nós saímos do Santuário para fazer caridade. Da próxima vez doe a minha armadura que eu não dou a mínima. – A revolta de Saga foi apoiada por diversos de seus companheiros cavaleiros.

Saori: Ahh, eu posso falar com o Tatsumi?

Saga: Ah, falar com Tatsumi? Não pode não. – E com um leve movimento da mão, o cavaleiro de gêmeos destruiu o celular. Tatsumi pareceu extremamente grato por este gesto.

Shiryu: O que ela queria?

Saga: Encher o saco.

Seiya: Tatsumi continua a estória que eu quero contar ela pra Saori depois! – Não há necessidade de descrever os olhares que Seiya recebeu.

Tatsumi: Bem, eles chegaram no coliseu e lá tinham cinco leões. Os leões eram controlados por um domador que estava no camarote.

MdM: No camarote? Mas como ele ia controlar os leões? Por controle remoto?

Tatsumi: É... por controle remoto.

Hyoga: Tatsumi, não existia controle remoto nessa época.

Tatsumi: Em 1998? Existia sim!

Shiryu: Mas não era 1598?

Shura: Não vai me dizer que passaram quatrocentos anos nessa palhaçada...

Tatsumi: Não, não. Vocês estão certos. Não era um controle remoto não. Era um chocalho mágico com uma pena bastante rara e mágica.

Aioros: De controle remoto para chocalho mágico é foda...

Kanon: Mas o que nessa bodega não é mágico?

Tatsumi: Ah… não… nem tudo… os leões são normais. Tanto que eles foram facilmente derrotados pelos índios.

Afrodite: Mas tadinhos dos leões! Eles não fizeram nada!

Shun: Isso tá parecendo Asgard onde só tinha bichinho morrendo à toa.

Tatsumi: Então, o domador desceu lá do alto do camarote, e foi falar com os índios. E ele disse: "Vocês mataram os leões! Eles eram a minha família, eles me criaram! Eu vou vingar a morte deles, eu vou matar vocês!"

Shiryu: Tem certeza de que isso aí é o Aioria? Tá parecendo mais é o Fenrir.

Aioros: Quem é Fenrir?

Hyoga: É a versão Asgardiana de Mogli, o menino lobo.

Tatsumi: Não, não é o Mogli falsificado, não. É o Aioria mesmo. Então eles se prepararam para a batalha. Mas eram cinco contra um carinha, então eles o derrotaram facilmente.

Aioria: Ué, mas eles não derrotaram o Saga! Ou Kanon... Seja lá quem fosse!

Kanon: Porque nós somos que nem você. Só que fortes, bonitos e legais.

Shaka: E iguais.

Aioria: Mas vocês só estão implicando comigo hoje…

Tatsumi: Parando com a bichisse... Os índios pegaram o chocalho mágico do cara e Alê o colocou no bolso.

Mu: Ué, mais que bolso?

Tatsumi: O da tanguinha dele.

Mu: Mas tanguinha não tem bolso e não tem espaço para nada. – Shura, já um pouco estressado com a discussão, resolveu intervir.

Shura: Mu, imagina que a tanguinha tem um compartimento secreto, onde você pode colocar coisas dentro, sabe?

Mu: Sei.

Shura: Agora, imagina que o nome desse compartimento secreto é BOLSO!

Tatsumi: É isso aí! E aí eles seguiram para a sexta ilha, para encontrar o próximo cavaleiro!

Aioros: Não era guardião?

Tatsumi: É.

MdM: Quero só ver o pingüim sacaneando o santinho. – Apesar do comentário ter sido apenas verbalizado por Máscara da Morte, quase todos pensavam a mesma coisa.

* * *

Bem, gente, acabou esse capítulo, semana que vem nós postamos o próximo! Só uma pista: o Shaka sofre… muito… XD

Ficamos muito felizes como tanto aqui quanto no outro site que postamos a fanfic, estamos recebendo reviews positivas. Hora dos agradecimentos!

**Lune Kuruta:**_ Ahhh que isso, pra nós qualquer review tá valendo, não se preocupa! Nonsense é um dos melhores tipos de humor e com cavaleiros nem se fala! E quanto ao Tatsumi, coitado, o cara nem aparece direito, é o empregado da Saori, e ainda tem de aturar o Jabu e os Jaburetes… algum dia, o cara tinha de ter os seus cinco minutos de fama XD Mesmo numa fanfic hihihihi. Ainda mais porque a "digitadora" da fic, simplesmente imita a voz do Tatsumi igualzinha, de maneira bastante bizarra. Sem contar do Seiya com sotaque nordestino! Se gostou da paródia de Pokemon, espere a de Yu-Gi-Oh, vai demorar um pouquinho mas vai valer a pena! Beijos! (Com voz de Tatsumi) Beijos 2! (Dessa vez com a voz do Seiya com sotaque nordestino!)_

**Tenshi Aburame**: _Minha filha, se você quer ver o que é perder neurônio, tinha de ter visto a gente na hora que a Fran contou que o Shiryu furou os olhos. Uma de nós riu tão alto e de forma tão escandalosa que bateu com a cabeça na parede de tal forma que o cérebro quase sai pelas as orelhas! XD Pokemon não é o único anime que vai dar as caras nessa estória maluca. Beijos!_

**Arale****:**_ Review seja assinada ou não, está valendo! Hehehe... E olha só, vai ser mó Catfight se for para ficar na piscina!!! XD Uma de nós é tão louca pelo Saga que quase deprimiu quando ele morreu no final da saga do Santuário, quase não valia mais à pena assistir ao anime. A depressão só passou quando Kanon apareceu e voltou quando ela achou que ele tinha morrido no final de Posseidon. Na saga de Hades, óbvio, tudo voltou as mil maravilhas, os dois lindões estavam lá. Até que todo mundo resolveu dar ataques kamikazes e ela foi forçada a ver os DOOISSS morrendo… Até hoje não terminamos de ver Hades por causa disso, e olha que temos todos os DVDs em casa! XD Bem, chega de experiências pessoais com traumas passados. Esperamos que tenha gostado, e divirta-se com esse capítulo! ^^ P.S: O SAGA É MEU!!!! O KANON TAMBÉM!!!! XD_


	6. Nós só sabemos fazer sexo, caçar e nadar

Aioria: Ué, mas já acabou?

Mu: Não reclama! Pelo menos você teve uma participação ativa.

Tatsumi: Você volta sua praga. – O cavaleiro de Áries pareceu cabisbaixo com o fora que levou de Tatsumi. - Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia chegaram na casa de vir... Sexta ilha. Como eles chegaram, não interessa. – O mordomo tentou prevenir uma nova rodada de perguntas e comentários. – Quando eles chegaram na casa, eles viram um homem muito gordo, muito gordo mesmo. Tão gordo que nem dava pra ver o que tava atrás dele. Alexin exprimiu sua surpresa: "Nossa, que homem gordo!"

Shun: Alexin? Mas não era Alexan?

Tatsumi: É... isso aí, tanto faz... É o pseudo Shiryu da estória. – O mordomo já não negava que aquilo não passava de um plagio mal feito da vida dos cavaleiros de bronze. – De trás da estátua do homem gordo, sim era uma estátua, Seiya, saiu um outro homem. Este não era gordo. Ele era loiro e estava de olhos fechados.

Ikki: Tatsumi, todo mundo aqui conhece o Shaka. – O mordomo olhou irritado pelo retrovisor para o cavaleiro de fênix.

Tatsumi: Bem, Alex, que era muito burro, – deu outra olhada para Ikki. – perguntou: "Por que você esta de olhos fechados?" E o homem respondeu: "Para não ter de olhar para sua cara feia."

Afrodite: Ahh, mas o Shakito não seria tão grosso assim.

Tatsumi: A estória é minha e ele fala o que eu quero! Os índios contaram para o homem o motivo de estarem ali e ele, sendo uma pessoa muito boa, ficou comovido. Mas mesmo assim, não quis deixar eles passarem. Ele disse: "Na minha religião nós temos de ser gordos para atrairmos felicidade."-

Shaka: Que?! Seu ignorante, budismo é fundado com conceitos muito mais importantes como, o karma, a reencarnação, as quatros verdades, o ciclo de sams-

Mu: Calma... calma... É só a estória imbecil do Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Ô Barbie! Eu nunca disse que o cara era budista, só disse que na religião dele tem um cara gordo. – O cavaleiro de virgem se recolheu em seu assento, ligeiramente envergonhado pela cena que tinha feito. – Na religião que eu inventei, as pessoas precisam ser extra obesas para serem felizes.

MdM: Sacaneou, hein, Tatsumi. – Falou entre gargalhadas.

Tatsumi: Continuando, o cara fez um desafio aos índios: "Eu deixo vocês passarem, desde que cozinhem para mim. Para eu poder ficar tão gordo quanto a minha estátua." Alex pareceu revoltado e disse: "Mas não sabemos cozinhar. Nós somos índios! Nós só sabemos fazer sexo, caçar e nadar!" – Nesse momento o mordomo foi interrompido.

Aldebaran: Mas eles não sabiam nadar!

Saga: Depois de mais de cinqüenta anos, continuar na ignorância é foda né.

Tatsumi: É, isso aí, eles aprenderam. – O cavaleiro de gêmeos estava virando o novo herói de Tatsumi, apesar de ainda não saber de qual dos dois se tratava. – Mas os índios não tinham escolha, então foram na selva procurar ingredientes-

Camus: Mas não era mar?

Tatsumi: A selva também estava dentro do mar.

Kanon: Claro, porque essa resposta é totalmente satisfatória. - ¬¬

Tatsumi: Eles então pegaram vários ingredientes diferentes.-

Shura: Numa floresta embaixo d'água, só alga mesmo.

Tatsumi: Não importa! Eles pegaram muitas coisas. Só que eles estavam precisando de leite para fazer a comida, mas isso não foi problema, pois o guardião da ilha tinha uma vaca e deixou que eles ordenhassem.

Miro: Mas porque o Shaka teria uma vaca. Ele nem come churrasco!

Tatsumi: Mas ele tinha uma vaca! E depois de ordenharem, os índios começaram a cozinhar, eles demoraram muitas horas para preparar a comida. E finalmente estava pronta. Uma lasanha de frango ao molho branco. A lasanha tinha uma aparência muito boa. Era muito bonita mesmo. Ela veio num prato redondo, com dois pedacinhos triangulares de pão, um de cada lado.

Shura: Como eles conseguiram ingredientes para uma lasanha de frango, na selva?

Shiryu: E o prato?

Afrodite: A lasanha tinha chifres? – O pisciano perguntou enquanto fazia duas formas de triangulo com as mãos, imaginando cada triangulo em uma extremidade de um prato de lasanha imaginário.

Tatsumi: Tinha, parecia coisa do demo. – O olhar do mordomo nesse momento se perdeu em alguma memória distante e provavelmente muito traumática. – Então o guardião da ilha deu uma garfada na lasanha, esperando sentir o gosto correspondente a sua aparência. Mas tudo que pôde pensar foi: "Não tá boa... mas também não está ruim." Ele deu outra garfada e dessa vez pensou: "Na verdade, está ruim sim. Beeeem ruim. Mas dá pra agüentar." E na terceira garfada e pensou: "Mas que bosta de lasanha! Eu não agüento mais." E, nesse momento, ele entrou em coma irreversível.

Afrodite: Tadinho dele!

Tatsumi: Nem me lembre, os médicos acharam que eu nunca sairia do coma.

Hyoga: Você comeu mesmo essa atrocidade?

Tatsumi: Infelizmente sim. Foi quando a senhorita resolveu que queria aprender a cozinhar. Ela precisava de uma cobaia e eu tava lá né! Aí fazer o que, é a lasanha ou o desemprego! Só que depois, o desemprego pareceu mais apetitoso...

Aioros: Mas tava tão ruim assim? – Perguntou inocentemente.

Ikki: Caralho, imagina a Saori na cozinha… As merdas que não devem sair.

Saga: Mas mulher que não sabe cozinhar não é mulher né! Tem que ser feminina! De salto alto e tudo!

Kanon: Ah, pois é. Por exemplo, tem de ser muito castrado para encarar as mulheres machas lá do santuário!

Miro: Por isso que a Shina para mim nunca foi amazona e sim uma mulher cavaleiro! (*1)

Saga: Por que você acha que eu tinha meu harém particular? Para não ter de encarar isso aí! É dose né! Eu ainda tenho o telefone de todas! Isso que é mulher, elas sabem fazer tudo!

Afrodite: Nooooossa Saga, com essa cara de homem sério, ninguém diz que você é tão machista assim! Seu porco chauvinista! Nojento!

Shaka: Afrodite, só porque você se acha uma mulher, não precisa se ofender que nem uma.

Shun: Mas nenhum de vocês sabe cozinhar? – Shun pareceu chocado com o fato de ninguém se pronunciar. – Mas como é que vocês comem?

MdM: Ué, a gente junta qualquer gororoba e manda ver! E pra o meu crédito, nos fins de semana eu faço uns pratos de massa lá em casa. E esses abusados aproveitam.

Aldebaran: É, mas a gente também come muito naquela birosca lá perto.

Seiya: Tá tudo muito bem, muito bom, até eu já fui obrigado a comer as pedras que a Marin chama de comida, mas e a estória? Ô TATSUMI!

Tatsumi: Até o pão tava queimado... – O grito de Seiya tirou o mordomo de seu devaneio mortal, quase um Fantasma de Fênix. – Ah, claro! É... Onde a gente tava mesmo?

Hyoga: Na lasanha. O Shaka comeu e entrou em coma.

Shiryu: E depois disso, começamos a divagar em torno da alimentação dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Tatsumi: É, bom, aproveitando o coma do guardião da ilha, Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia passaram sem maiores problemas.

* * *

E assim acaba mais um capítulo da saga dos índios! XD

Tadinho do Shaka, ter que encarar a lasanha não é pra qualquer um não. Tivemos até que entrar em contato para saber se a pessoa que tinha comido estava viva. XD

*1: Quem adivinhar a referência ganha um biscoito!

E agora os agradecimentos:

**Tenshi Aburame**: Ai filha, não se preocupe não que a gente também ama o Fenrir. Quando o Shiryu saiu matando os lobinhos foi uma depressão só... E sim, as coisas pioraram, mas pior que essa lasanha não fica! XD Beijos^^

**Giby a hobbit:** Uma onomatopéia e tantos sentimentos transmitidos... XD Ficamos felizes que tenha gostado da fic! Beijos^^

**Kaliope :** Como o noma da fic sugere, tudo foi baseado em fatos reais...XD A própria lasanha existe e diríamos o nome do restaurante se não tivéssemos medo de um processo. XD Beijos!

E, é claro, também agradecemos a todos que leram, mesmo sem postar review e aos que favoritaram.^^


	7. Sim,eu sei sim, eu vi Caminho das Índias

Tatsumi: Saindo da sexta ilha, eles se dirigiram para a próxima, a sétima.

Camus: A décima primeira é que não ia ser...

Hyoga: Dessa vez, eles já foram nadando né?

Tatsumi: Foram sim. A próxima ilha tinha um formato bastante diferente das outras ilhas. Ela era composta por cinco montainhas.

Camus: Montainhas? Essa palavra existe?

Tatsumi: Se não existia antes, agora existe, porra! São montanhas pequenas. Você é burro demais para entender? Pois bem, Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexun-

Hyoga: Alexun não! É Alexan... Porque você sempre erra o nome do Shiryu?

MdM: Não é difícil não! É só lembrar de coisa chinesa ó: Chang, Lang, Mang, Huang,Yang, Wang-

Mu: Máscara, isso não está meio racista não?

MdM: Todo mundo é meio racista, Mu.

Aldebaran: Falando no Shiryu, ele já voltou a enxergar?

Hyoga: Ah, ele sempre volta, de um jeito ou de outro, ele sempre volta...

Tatsumi: CONTINUANDO... Eles passaram pela primeira montanha, e não tinha nada. Eles passaram pela segunda montanha, e não tinha nada. Eles passaram pela terceira montanha, e não tinha nada. Eles passaram pela quarta montanha, e ainda não tinha nada! Então eles passaram pela quinta montanha. -

Mu: Pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado... Tinha alguma coisa lá né?

Tatsumi: Tinha sim. Tinha um velho sentado. Um velho muito velho e bem encarquilhado. Todo fudido mesmo.

Dohko: Certo. Acho que eles já entenderam. – O libriano parecia irritado. – E além do mais eu não sou velho!

Aioros: Não... É só a casca que ta mofada mesmo. – Falou mais para ele mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa, apesar de alguns cavaleiros terem ouvido. E Dohko, se não fosse pela audição senil, também teria ouvido.

Tatsumi: De qualquer forma, o velho velhíssimo se virou para Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia e falou: "Eu sou o guardião dessa ilha, e essa é a cachoeira Ganges. Vocês só podem passar por essa ilha passando por meu desafio."-

Aioria: Outro desafio?

Shaka: Cachoeira Ganges? Tá de sacanagem né? Me diz que você sabe que Ganges é um rio. Na ÍNDIA.

Tatsumi: Sim, eu sei sim, eu vi Caminho das Índias... E era outro desafio... Era um desafio muito desafiador. O desafio era que eles tinham de subir a cachoeira usando seus poderes de sexto sentido, sem nenhuma ajuda. Alex, por ter asas de fênix nas costas, foi o único que conseguiu. Então o vel-

MdM: Mas peraí! O Hyoga não é um marreco? Ele pode voar!

Tatsumi: Tá, então, só o Ikki e o Hyoga conseguiram.

Shura: Mas e o cavalinho do Seiya não era alado?

Tatsumi: Tá, o Alê tamb-

Aldebaran: E o dragão do Shiryu, não voa não?

Tatsumi: Voa... Ent-

Shiryu: E por que o Shun não usa as correntes, como sempre?

Tatsumi: TÁ BOM PORRA! Todos conseguiram!

Afrodite: Mas se eles estão usando os bichinhos, eles estão usando ajuda!

Mu: Mas as asas estavam nas costas do Ikki, então faziam parte dele. Ele conseguiu sozinho.

Camus: E o Hyoga se transformava em cisne, era ele mesmo, sem ajuda.

Miro: Não era marreco? – O aquariano pareceu ignorar o comentário.

Shura: A Alexia, quer dizer o Alexia, expeliu as correntes. Elas eram parte dele, então também vale.

MdM: Então o cara usa as tripas pra escalar?

Shun: Mas e o Seiya e o Shiryu, quer dizer Alê e Alexan?

Aioros: Ah, eles trapacearam mesmo.

Tatsumi: Pode continuar ou as moçoilas ainda têm de colocar a fofoca em dia? Bem, então todo mundo seguiu porque eu to sem saco de inventar outra coisa. E o guardião ficou meio: "Que merda! Não achei que eles conseguiriam assim tão fácil." E ele disse: "Certo, jovens guerreiros, vocês conseguiram. Mas antes de ir embora, agradeçam a cachoeira por ter deixado vocês subirem nela." E os índios ficaram olhando para o cara como se ele fosse um imbecil. Um olhar muito parecido com o que vocês estão me dando agora…

Miro: Agora vem a melhor ilha de todas! A ilha do Miro!

Afrodite: Jura que você tem de falar na terceira pessoa...?

Saga: Ele só faz isso porque não sabe conjugar.

Miro: Sei sim! Ó: o Miro faz, o Miro fez, o Miro fará e o Miro acontecerá. Ah, e não se esqueça do Miro aconteceu!

Saga: Ah, parece que você reservou esse momento para se humilhar em público...

Tatsumi: Burrices a parte, os índios foram para a oitava ilha.

Hyoga: A gente sabe contar Tatsumi.

Saga: Nem todos... - O Geminiano tinha virado para trás para responder a Hyoga, mas um olhar de desprezo descansou em Miro.

Tatsumi: Só que antes de chegar à ilha, a OITAVA ilha, tinha um terreno. Nesse terreno tinha cinco escorpiões. Os índios sentiram medo dos escorpiões. Mas eles se viraram para os índios e disseram-

Seiya: Mas os escorpiões falavam?

Hyoga: Tudo nessa bosta fala Seiya...

Seiya: Jura? Até as árvores, até as pedras, até o chão?

Hyoga: É, Seiya... Tanto faz...

Tatsumi: Os escorpiões disseram: "Nós não vamos matar vocês se vocês nos levarem até o nosso pai, que está na próxima ilha.". Alexei disse: "Eu não confio nesses escorpiões! Eles vão fazer que nem fizeram com as rãs naquela velha fábula."-

Shun: Que fábula?

Kanon: Ah, é que o Tatsumi está se referindo a uma fábula de Esopo, onde um escorpião pede para uma rã ajuda para atravessar um rio, mas seu instinto é mais forte e acaba matando a rã e como não sabe nadar acaba se afogando.

Shun: Nossa, que moral interessante!

Seiya: Essas fábulas de isopor... Elas são antigas?

Dohko: Sim, Seiya, muito antigas.

Seiya: Mais antigas que você?

Dohko: Muito mais antigas, Seiya... E não é isopor, é Esopo.

Seiya: Ah, certo, e elas são tão antigas... Alguém sabe quem escreveu as fábulas de Esopo? – Olhares de desprezo foram enviados ao nobre cavaleiro de Pegasus.

Aldebaran: Mas não é um Pegasus, é uma anta mesmo...

Afrodite: Em vez de ficar ouvindo as baboseiras do Seiya, vamos voltar à estória? – Todas as mentes pensantes dentro do carro concordavam com o pisciano.

* * *

Pois é, esse capitulo termina assim meio de repente, né? XD E já que está tudo tão súbito...

Agradecimentos:

**James Hiwatari:** Bem, quando não existe uma palavra adequada, temos que inventar uma, certo? XD Tadinho...espero que sua voz já tenha voltado. E realmente a originalidade é o forte da nossa contadora de estórias. Embora eu prefira chamar de falta de nexo. XD Olha, boa sorte com se trabalho! Beijinhos^^

**Tenshi Aburame:** Coitada da sua avó! XD O Tatsumi pode até não ganhar um premio, mas pelo menos teve seus 15 minutos de fama com essa fic. XD E caso queira saber, a referência é de um erro de dublagem do capítulo 36 da Saga do Santuário, quando o Miro chama a Shina de Mulher Cavaleiro em vez de Amazona. XD Olha, vamos fazer uma ONG em defesa aos bichinhos de Asgard! Os crimes cometidos não sairão impunes! XD

Beijos!


	8. A mulher é um cotoco?

Tatsumi: Onde eu estava mesmo? – O mordomo não precisou ser lembrado, pois teve um insight repentino. – Ah, é, nos escorpiões… Os índios decidiram levar os escorpiões, eles não tinham escolha mesmo né, igual meu episódio com a lasanha.

Seiya: Chega dessa lasanha Tatsumi! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu.

Tatsumi: Apressado come cru e quente, passa mal, tem disenteria e morre.

Shun: Nossa, Tatsumi, que coisa gore…

MdM: Peraí, você caga correntes e isso aí que é gore?

Shaka: Ikki, to te dizendo pra levar essa coisa pra o psiquiatra. O menino não é normal! E eu não vou dar a minha armadura enquanto isso não for resolvido.

Tatsumi: O Shun é uma bicha, acostumem-se. – Ikki teria interrompido Tatsumi, se isso não fosse verdade. – O fato é que os índios levaram os escorpiões até a ilha e lá encontraram um homem. Esse homem era o pai deles.

Afrodite: O Saga de novo?

Saga: Essa praga gostou de mim, hein... – Falou enquanto apontava para Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Não é o pai dos índios. É o pai dos escorpiões.

Camus: Mas como pode um homem ser pai de escorpiões?

Tatsumi: Era o pai adotivo. De qualquer jeito, os escorpiões correram para o homem gritando: "Papai! Papai! Papai!"- Enquanto imitava os escorpiões, Tatsumi fez uma vozinha bem gay.

Shiryu: Os escorpiões falam?

Tatsumi: Sim, eles são mágicos.

Hyoga: Grande novidade…

Tatsumi: Se você não calar a boca, eu calo e aí quero ver alguém mais contar um estória tão boa quanto essa! –Isso foi o suficiente para fazer o russo se calar. Por mais esdrúxula que a estória fosse, estava distraindo a todos e mesmo que o trânsito estivesse andando, não estava lá nenhuma maravilha. Quer dizer, provavelmente uma tartaruga manca conseguiria ultrapassá-los sem grandes problemas.

Miro: Agora todo mundo tem de ficar quieto, pois essa é a melhor parte da estória.

Tatsumi: O homem virou para os índios e disse: "Muito obrigado por terem trazido os meus filhos. E como eles prometeram, não irão machucar vocês. Mas eu não prometi nada, então preparem-se para morrer."

Aldebaran: Pô, mas que filho da puta, hein...

Tatsumi: É... é… Isso aí. Um filho da puta. Ahhh… Os índios derrotaram o cara e passaram.-

Miro: O que? Mas isso é impossível. Não vai me dizer que um cavaleiro de ouro foi derrotado por cinco cavaleiros de bronze.

Saga: Lá vai... – O geminiano pareceu perdido em uma memória distante.

Shun: Mas, Miro, são índios e não cavaleiros...

Miro: Mas sério? Mas não vai dizer que um guardião poderoso foi derrotado por cinco meros índios!

Tatsumi: Mas foi o que aconteceu! Já aconteceu antes, qual foi a surpresa?

Miro: Mas é impossível um guardião poderoso ser derrotado por cinco meros índios!

Saga: CHEGA!!! Eu me recuso a ter essa conversa novamente! Sou seu chefe, to mandando você derrotar os merdinhas e é o que você vai fazer! E se disser que é impossível um cavaleiro de prata ser derrotado por cinco cavaleiros de bronze, de novo, eu te arremesso na dimensão mais remota que eu conseguir criar, tranco a porta e jogo a chave fora! (*1)

Todos olharam chocados para o cavaleiro de gêmeos. Para um homem razoavelmente calmo, Saga tinha se estressado para nunca mais se estressar na vida. Ele estava de pé, meio curvado, pois havia batido a cabeça no teto ao se levantar.

Mu: Tá tudo bem... Saga...? – O ariano expressava preocupação com o amigo. Mas também estava querendo saber se seria necessário se teletransportar para o mais longe possível. O ex-mestre do Santuário suspirou, irritado, antes de responder.

Saga: Tá, tá tudo bem… - Dizendo isso, sentou-se novamente, observando o rombo que tinha feito no teto durante sua explosão.

Aioros: Ohhhkay… E aí, o que aconteceu? – O salvador de Atena tentava disfarçar mas estava curioso em relação a sua participação na estória.

Tatsumi: Bom, os índios chegaram na próxima ilha e descobriram que era um deserto, um deserto bem grande e não dava pra ver nada além de areia para qualquer lado que eles olhassem.-

Afrodite: E os bichinhos?

Tatsumi: Que bichinhas? O Shun tá aqui!

Shun (com lágrimas nos olhos): Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – O cavaleiro de Andrômeda sacudia o ombro do irmão desesperadamente, esperando algum tipo de defesa.

Ikki: Shun... vai dormir… - A verdade era que o cavaleiro de fenix estava tão irritado que não se importaria se chamasse a mãe dele de vadia, o pai de bicha, a tia de velha e a avó de gorda. A essa altura do campeonato, ele só queria sair da van e voltar para o seu esconderijo obscuro, SOZINHO.

Seiya: Mas o Afrodite também está aqui. O Misty é que eu não sei onde está.

Afrodite: COMO ASSIM?! Tá insinuando que eu sou bichinha?! Saiba que bichinha é a mãe.

Aldebaran: Mas Dite, você tem que entender que não é um homem muito másculo.

Afrodite: Eu sei que eu não sou másculo. Eu sei que eu sou gay! Eu já tentei conquistar todos vocês aqui! – Olhares de nojo passaram pelos cavaleiros. – Mas eu não aceito que me chamem de bichinha. Eu não sou bichinha! Eu sou um homem gay, homossexual, bicha louca, muito diva! Mas não sou bichinha!

Aldebaran: Pior que é mesmo.

Tatsumi: Dá pra ser...? – O mordomo olhava para a cena com cara de cú. – E de que bichinhos você tava falando?

Afrodite: Ué, os bichinhos mágicos.

Hyoga: Você vai ter de ser mais específico…

Afrodite: O cavalinho, o dragãozinho e a mulherzinha estranha pequena.

Tatsumi: Ahhh os bichinhos do sexto sentido!

Afrodite: É, isso mesmo.

Shaka: Mas a anã é uma inútil. Ela não fez nada, nem falar ela fala.

Tatsumi: É porque ela é surda e muda.

Shaka: A privação de sentidos não torna a pessoa um ser inútil. Ela poderia ajudar com as lutas.

Tatsumi: Não, mas ela não pode ajudar nas lutas-

Camus: Mas por que não?

Tatsumi: Porque... porque… ela não tem braços.

Mu: Ela não tem braços?! Como assim ela não tem braços?!

Kanon: Mas ela ainda pode chutar. Ou vai dizer que ela não tem pernas?

Tatsumi: Pois é... ela não tem pernas também não.

Shura: A mulher é um cotoco?

Tatsumi: Ahhh, é.

Shura: Mas como ela andava?

Tatsumi: Ela ia rolando.

Shura: Rolando? Jura? Você tá de sacanagem...

Tatsumi: É, rolando... tanto faz… posso continuar? – Quando os ânimos se acalmaram, continuou. – Bom, Alê, Alex, Alexei, Alexan e Alexia caminharam nesse deserto. E tava muito quente, mas eles continuaram caminhando. E mesmo sentindo muito calor, eles caminharam mais.

Kanon: Mas porra, eles só fazem caminhar! Daqui a pouco o pé deles fica podre e cai.

Tatsumi: Mas eles continuaram caminhando, só que o pé deles não caiu. Eles tavam quase chegando no final do deserto e Alê disse: "Não é possível. Isso está fácil demais! Tem que ter uma pegadinha." Então eles chegaram no final do deserto. E era isso aí e eles foram embora. – O cavaleiro de sagitário encarava o mordomo com um sorriso paralisado, de forma assustadora.

Kanon: Jura, Tatsumi, é isso?

Tatsumi: É.

Saga: Você não vai dar nem uma ilha pro coitado? – Os gêmeos riam escrotamente.

Aioria: Mas ele salvou a Atena!

Tatsumi: Ué, não é minha culpa que ele morreu! Não tenho material o suficiente para fazer um capítulo sobre ele. (2)*

Aioros: VOCÊ PRECISA ESTAR DE SACANAGEM COM A MINHA CARA! – O sagitariano descongelou repentinamente, e seu sorriso se transformou em uma ira implacável. – EU SALVEI ATENA! EU SOU A PORRA DE UM MÁRTIRE! SE NÃO FOSSE POR MIM, NÃO TINHA HISTÓRIA! TÁ BOM, AQUELES DOIS ALI AJUDARAM, - apontando para os gêmeos. – MAS VOCÊS SÃO UNS MERDAS E CADA UM GANHOU UM CAPÍTULO, - Mu tentou se pronunciar nesse momento, mas Shaka segurou seu ombro, impedindo-o de fazê-lo. – E EU NEM ISSO! AS AUTORAS TIVERAM QUE ME EXPREMER NO FINAL DESSE! MEU IRMAO É UM BOSTA E TEVE UM CAPÍTULO PRÓPRIO! – Aioria pareceu surpreso e ofendido. – NEM AS MINHAS ARMADILHAS APARECERAM, NEM ISSO! E EU TIVE UM TRABALHO DA PORRA PRA COLOCAR AQUELAS MERDAS SÓ PRA NÃO DEIXAR A CASA DE SAGITÁRIO DESPROTEGIDA! – Todos, exceto os gêmeos que ainda riam escrotamente, olhavam surpresos para Aioros.

Seiya: Tio, quer um biscoito...? – Aioros olhou para o pacote de biscoito estendido, pegou um, colocou na boca, o engoliu sem mastigar, porque ele é macho assim, e fixou seu olhar na paisagem, serenamente.

Shiryu: O pessoal tá começando a se estressar né... que tal uma parada para respirarmos um ar puro?

Dohko: Ótima idéia! Assim todos se acalmarão.

Mu: Nossa que gentinha bipolar… - E dessa forma a idéia de parar foi acatada por Tatsumi pois precisava de um tempo para ter inspiração para o resto da estória e estava com medo da ira dos cavaleiros de Atena.

Tatsumi (pensando): Eles podem ser assustadores quando querem... até o bichinha, quer dizer, o bicha. Louca. Diva.

* * *

(*1) Tipo... episódio 36 da saga do Santuário, em qualquer das duas dublagens, o Miro insiste umas cinqüenta vezes na sua burrice de repetir que "cinco cavaleiros de bronze nunca derrotariam um cavaleiro de prata", e no volume 12 do mangá também. É tão irritante que até o dublador do Saga suspira irritado nessa cena. Virou até vídeo do youtube. Sério… ¬¬

(*2) Acreditem se quiser, mas o Aioros é o personagem FAVORITO da contadora da estória, sendo que as outras duas autoras, que também adoram ele, REALMENTE riram escrotamente igual Kanon e Saga. A cena é uma reprodução exata do que aconteceu.

Gente, desculpa, mas hoje nem rola agradecimento para todos. São 4:23 da manhã e estamos mortas, sendo que temos um evento de Anime amanhã (que é meio imperdível porque é gratuito e em um shopping XD).

De qualquer forma, obrigada a todos que comentaram, no próximo capítulo responderemos com calma, mas só para uma review que tocou nossos coraçõezinhos negros:

K. Langley: Querida, não fique emo. Nós amamos o Miro. Duas autoras são escorpianas também e uma não é por questão de dias. Mas se a contadora da estória sacaneia com o Aioros que é o favorito dela, imagina o que ela não ia fazer com o pobre do Miro, principalmente porque ele dá motivo.

Beijos amores. Até a próxima…precisamos dormir. -.-


	9. Astecas: Povo Espanhol PréHistórico

Depois que Tatsumi parou no acostamento, todos saíram da van para respirar um pouco de ar puro. Mas em vez disso se depararam com a mistura do aroma de poluição, típico de uma cidade grande, com um cheiro pior do que o da Baía de Guanabara unido com o Rio Tietê. Mas o que realmente impressionou foi a ventania que encontraram na ponte.

Camus: Porra! Tá tendo um furacão aqui? – Enquanto disse isso, o francês tentava controlar seus cabelos, assim como a maioria dos cavaleiros.

Shun: É, tem muito vento aqui mesmo! – O cavaleiro de Andrômeda usava as mãos para fazer uma moldura em volta de seu rosto para impedir a entrada de cabelos em seus olhos. – É por isso que não deixam ninguém andar de bicicleta por aqui!

Shaka: Que imbecil andaria de bicicleta em uma ponte desse tamanho e com esse cheiro "maravilhoso"?

Seiya: Gente! Olha! Olha! Sem as mãos! – O cavaleiro de Pegasus estava debruçado sem usar as mãos na mureta da ponte.

Mu: Seiya sai daí, você vai cair.

Shiryu: Isso não vai prestar. – Ele estava apenas apoiando os cotovelos na mureta com um olhar vago, enquanto observava o funcionário que tentava reparar a ponte, com uma roupa de mergulho dentro d'água. O infeliz do mergulhador estava com o nariz quase encostado na pilastra da ponte devido à má visibilidade causada pela poluição na água.

Hyoga: Não adianta, Mu… Esse aí adora cair de um abismo. – Apesar da tentativa de acalmá-lo o ariano estava apreensivo com o risco da posição de Seiya.

Mu: Mas ele pode se machucar… Alguém faz ele descer…

Saga: Eu faço. Ó... Seiya! Se você não sair daí agora, você pode cair. Se você cair, você pode bater a cabeça na pilastra, ter um traumatismo craniano que vai abrir um buraquinho minúsculo no seu crânio por onde seu cérebro vai sair aos poucos. – Todos olharam escandalizados para o cavaleiro de gêmeos, inclusive Seiya que apesar do olhar chocado não queria sair da beirada.

Seiya: Mas eu to bem! To seguro! Eu consigo me equilibrar sem as mãos. Eu sou fodão!

Camus: Puta que o pariu… - Ignorando o comentário de Seiya, Saga o puxou pela camisa e o arrastou até onde a van estava.

Afrodite: Gente, pelo amor de Deus, vamos sair daqui! Meu cabelo tá ficando muito anos oitenta com essa ventania! – Apesar do comentário de Afrodite ter sido recebido com olhares de desprezo, todos voltaram para a van, já que não tinham muito o que fazer na ponte.

Quando se está na estrada, sempre há uma vontade imensa de parar em qualquer buraco só para escapar daquela sensação claustrofóbica de estar dentro de um veículo. O problema é que quando você para, a parada é sempre um porre e você mal pode esperar para voltar para o carro, só que quando você volta para o carro, você sente mais vontade ainda de sair dele. E era assim que nossos heróis se encontravam.

Seiya: Já tá chegando...?

Ikki: Não Seiya... ainda não…

Afrodite: Eu não disse? Todo mundo aqui tá parecendo que saiu da boca do cachorro! – O pisciano estava certo, até Tina Turner sentiria inveja do volume dos cabelos. – Ainda bem que eu trouxe a minha escova!

Shun: Tatsumiiii! E a estória?

Tatsumi: Ah é, a estória…Onde eu tava mesmo?

Miro: No Shura.

Tatsumi: Ah, claro. Os índios chegaram então na décima ilha. Lá eles passaram por uma selva-

Aldebaran: Outra?

Tatsumi: É, outra. Depois dessa selva eles chegaram num prédio.

Miro: Um prédio numa ilha?

Tatsumi: É, ué! Nunca viu um farol? Mas esse prédio não era um farol, era um museu. E a entrada custava cinco pratas. E os índios, com muito esforço, conseguiram juntar seus trocados para pagar o ingresso.

Dohko: Mas eles conheciam o dinheiro?

Tatsumi: Eles roubaram um dos guardiões no caminho.

Aldebaran: Mas que trombadinhas! Isso tá parecendo a minha terra!

MdM: Mas isso é na sua terra!

Aldebaran: Ah, é.

Miro: Eu não sei por que, mas estava imaginando índios astecas...

Shun: Tem diferença entre índio brasileiro e índio asteca?

Shaka: É claro que te-

Seiya: Ô, Shun! Não seja burro. Os índios brasileiros eram aqueles índios preguiçosos canibais, e os astecas é aquele povo espanhol pré-histórico que sacrificavam os filhos que nasciam mortos matando todos assim que nasciam.

Shaka: Jura que você me interrompeu pra dizer essa asneira?

Seiya: Mas qual foi o meu erro?

Shaka: Isso depende... Você quer saber historicamente, geograficamente ou gramaticalmente?

Tatsumi: ENTÃO, COMO EU IA DIZENDO... Eles pagaram o ingresso e entraram no museu. Dentro do museu tinha vários tipos de facas de muitos tamanhos e formatos. Mas além de facas, tinham espadas! Mas além de espadas tinha muita arte moderna!

Kanon: Espadas eu entendo, mas arte moderna?

Tatsumi: É! Arte moderna! Olha só pra cara dele. – Disse enquanto gesticulava na direção de Shura. – Ele não tem mó cara de que curte arte moderna? Eu só imagino aquela casa com aqueles móveis que têm dez ângulos diferentes e sempre parecem desconfortáveis e você sempre se pergunta se aquilo é uma cadeira ou uma poltrona ou até uma pia!

Camus: Pior que ele tá certo, na casa do Shura só dá arte moderna. É pia que parece cama, é mesa que parece nada...

Shura: Nem vem que a minha casa é muito bem decorada!

Camus: Shura, a pia do seu lavabo é um aquário. Nem os peixes sabem onde estão.

MdM: E eu só descobri que aquele trapézio no banheiro era uma banheira ano passado...

Tatsumi: Alôôôô! Eu to aqui! Eu não sou baixinho! E vocês já devem ter me visto! - Os cavaleiros observaram Tatsumi com cara de cú. – Bem, continuando... Passando pelo museu eles receberam uma lembrancinha da mulherzinha do museu, que mulherzinha eu não sei, mas todo museu tem uma mulherzinha dando presentinhos na saída. A lembrancinha dos índios era um conjunto de facas e assim que eles passaram pela saída eles encontraram o guardião da ilha. O guardião da ilha não queria deixar eles passarem-

Shaka: Grande surpresa...

Tatsumi: Ele não queria deixar eles passarem, e então eles começaram uma batalha. Só que no meio da batalha, uma música foi ouvida pela ilha. Uma música bem gay. Pode ser do Bryan Adams. Aquele cara que ninguém lembra o que canta.

Afrodite: Tá, Tatsumi, eu sei quem é o Bryan Adams, e aí?

Tatsumi: É... É... É que nesse momento… Ah… qual era o nome do pseudo Shiryu?

Shura: É Alexen.

Shiryu: É Alexaaaaaaaaaan.

Shura: Ah, tanto faz.

Shiryu: Não! Tem de ser o nome certo!

Tatsumi: Tá, Alexan começou a dançar com seu dragão.

Kanon: Tipo uma dança de acasalamento?

Tatsumi: Não, era só uma dança. Mas ela era tão bonita que conquistou o coração do guardião da ilha. E ele disse: "A sua dança conquistou o meu coração. Se você aceitar dançar comigo até as estrelas, eu deixo vocês passarem." Alexen, então-

Shiryu: Alexaaaaaaaaan!

Tatsumi: Porra, tanto faz! É... Alexan então resolveu fazer esse enorme sacrifício para deixar seus irmãos passarem. Então enquanto eles estavam dançando, os outros passaram.

MdM: Isso foi gay.

Shura: Bem gay.

Ikki: E olha que nem passou pelo Afrodite ainda…

Tatsumi: E a culpa é minha se as donzelas ali resolveram virar purpurina? Não tem como deixar isso másculo!

* * *

Oi gente! Nossa... Nem dá para acreditar que já estamos no Shura...Parece que foi ontem que a gente estava na van ouvindo a estória! Bem, agora, como sempre, os agradecimentos:

Tenshi Aburame: Menina, você tinha que ter visto a nossa reação quando a nossa pseudo Tatsumi sacaneou o Oros... Foi tão triste, mas mesmo assim não conseguíamos parar de rir. E olha que todas nós amamos ele! Beijinhos para você e muitas risadas de Ryuuku!

Danda: Nem fale em sentir pena do Aioros... A sagitariana do grupo quase teve um treco! (Apesar de ter rido igualzinho os gêmeos XD) E vamos combinar Saga e Kanon nunca foram anjinhos... Mas na verdade, todas as reações deles representam as reações de uma das autoras! (A já citada sagitariana) E a reação do Aioros foi a reação da mesma autora depois de ter rido estilo Saga/Kanon...Bipolaridade total! XD Beijos!!!

Nina: Menina, você não viu nada... A nossa queria Tatsumi contou uma estória sobre uma menina que perdia um pedaço do corpo por dia e não podia fazer xixi final de semana passado... Estamos pensando em filmar e colocar no youtube a próxima vez que ela contar uma história para provar que é assim mesmo que acontece. Beijinhos!

K. Langley: Ó, amanhã vamos no Anime Wings, se for lá, procura a gente!^^ É só achar três garotas, duas morenas e uma ariana, sendo que uma das morenas vai estar de kimono. Quem sabe a gente não se vê por lá? Se isso acontecer, pedimos para a nossa Tatsumi-girl te contar uma história curtinha, só para você testemunhar a insanidade. XD E em relação aos cavaleiros caírem nas graças do Dite, olha só... Nós não vamos botar nenhum casal nas nossas fics, primeiro porque são de comédia, e não romance e segundo porque ia dar a maior confusão. Imagina só: Uma ama yaoi, outra gosta de alguns casais e outra é maior pervertida, curte qualquer pegação, até incesto (que as outras odeiam) XD Além disso, fica complicado escolher os casais... Por exemplo: Amamos Shaka/Ikki, mas aí o Mu fica sozinho e se o Shaka ficar com o Mu, o Ikki fica sozinho! E mesmo que o Ikki fique com o Hyoga, o Hyoga precisa de uma mulher loira igualzinha a mãe dele por causa do complexo de Édipo mal resolvido dele. XD Ou seja, ia dar a maior confusão! Então para todos os efeitos, na nossa fic todos os cavaleiros são héteros, menos o Dite e o Misty, que são quase mulheres. XD O próprio Shun não é necessariamente gay na fic... Na verdade a gente gosta de chamar ele de frutinha, mas como pega mal um bando de marmanjo falar frutinha, mudamos para bichinha! XD E como o Dite mesmo disse, bichinha é uma coisa, gay é outra. XD Bem, essa resposta tá quase do tamanho da fic... beijinhos!

James Hiwatari: Entendemos sua revolta com a situação do Aioros... Uma de nós é sagitariana e não se conforma em como o pobrezinho é excluído... Gente... Tadinho de você! Ficar fazendo trabalho de faculdade... Ninguém merece! Pelo menos os videozinhos animaram um pouco sua noite. ^^ Beijos


	10. Mas não era uma piscina Toni?

Seiya: E aí?

Tatsumi: E aí... Que... Eles chegaram na próxima ilha ué, não tá prestando atenção não?

Camus: O de chegar na ilha é óbvio, mas o que aconteceu depois?

Tatsumi: Eles chegaram lá e viram um cara numa piscina Toni-

Seiya: Mas uma piscina do Toni? Quem é Toni?

Hyoga: Não… piscina Toni é o nome de guerra de piscina inflável.

Shun: Piscina inflável?

Shiryu: É piscina inflável. É como uma piscina. Só que inflável.

Shaka: Aquela que as pessoas sempre montam na praia ou no quintal de casa que sempre fura ou estoura quando uma velha gorda resolve entrar com os netinhos, ou quando uma pessoa retardada acha que é possível dar um salto mortal de costas invertido numa piscina de um palmo de altura.

Saga: Aí, neguinho cai, quebra a cabeça, abre um buraquinho no crânio e o cérebro vaza dali e as pessoas não sabem porque elas morrem.

Afrodite: Saga, que terrorismo. Sempre achando que o cérebro vai sair de um buraquinho no crânio…

Kanon: É que nossa mãe nos traumatizou muito.

Shura: Isso explica a tara por piscina.

Tatsumi: Vamos, então? Não tenho o dia todo! Bem… eles chegaram na décima primeira ilha, e lá, tinha uma cara numa piscina Toni, submerso, tomando uma limonada.

Kanon: Como alguém consegue ficar submerso numa piscina Toni? A porrinha tem um palmo de profundidade! A pessoa precisa ser um segmento de reta A e B.

Seiya: Ah?

Ikki: Esquece Seiya... Esquece…

Aldebaran: Mas como o Camus consegue tomar limonada submerso? Ele ia engasgar.

Tatsumi: Mas era aqueles copos-chapéu de futebol americano com mó arte Shura nos canudinhos até chegar na boca.

Seiya: Arte Shura?

Tatsumi: É porra! A arte moderna! Não prestou atenção não? Tá foda hein... Continuando... Eles... Não, o cara... O cara virou pra eles, os índios. – Deu uma olhada para Seiya – E disse que pra eles passarem eles precisavam ganhar do guardião num concurso de prender a respiração embaixo d'água.

Afrodite: Concurso? Pra mim só se for de beleza!

MdM: Eu quero ver, não um, mas dois caras ficarem submersos numa piscina Toni.

Mu: Então o Hyoga foi enfrentar o cara né?

Tatsumi: Não. Espera. É... Ah... Então Alexei, que é o Hyoga né, quis enfrentar o cara, porque ele sabia prender a respiração e era o melhor nadador de todos os índios.

Miro: Mas eles não sabiam nadar a dois minutos atrás!

Tatsumi: Eu disse que ele era o melhor entre os índios e não um campeão mundial de balé aquático! É... Então o Alexei foi tentar encarar o cara, só que o Alê resolveu que ele ia enfrentar o guardião, porque ele é o principal, porque ele tem de fazer tudo, ele é que não morre por Atena, o resto... Morre nem é ressuscitado.

Aioros: Nem me fala... – Mesmo estando emburrado, prestava atenção na estória.

Tatsumi: Mas não é? Aposto que se eu morresse, ela nem se lembraria de mim, nem flores eu ganharia!

Hyoga: Foda-se você! Como assim, o Seiya vai roubar o meu momento!? É a minha casa, com o meu mestre, com a minha luta e com a minha morte! Eu exijo os meus direitos!

Saga: Hyoga…

Hyoga: QUE É?

Saga: Cala a boca.

Tatsumi: Isso aí, cala a boca Hyoga. – Ele nunca falaria isso se não fosse apoiado pelo Saga e com vários escudos humanos no caminho. – Mas aí, quem foi enfrentar o cara foi o Alê…

Hyoga: Tomara que caia no abismo...

Tatsumi: Não, ele não caiu do abismo não, só que ele esqueceu que era muito ruim em prender a respiração. Então ele começou a se afogar.

Hyoga: Se fodeu...

Tatsumi: É, então o guardião tirou ele da água gelada. Ah, eu esqueci de dizer que a ilha era como um pólo norte. Só tinha gelo, gelo, gelo e neve em volta. Então ele colocou Alê na neve porque ele tava congelando da água gelada que eles abriram um buraco na água do lago congelado para fazer o concurso.

Aldebaran: Mas não era uma piscina Toni?

Tatsumi: É que a piscina Toni tava no lago. Na parte congelada. Em cima. Então… é… ah sim! Alê estava morrendo. E eles precisavam aquecê-lo e colocar ar em seus pulmões.

Shura: Vem cá, você não vai colocar o Shun para acalientar o Seiya não né? - O russo se encolheu ao relembrar o momento trágico.

Tatsumi: Não, não. Quem salvou foi o guardião da ilha. Com respiração boca a boca. – Caras de nojo foram expressas na van, e Miro teve de segurar Camus que estava pronto para dar um execução aurora pra tudo quanto é lado. Mas Tatsumi não pareceu perceber o rebuliço. – Aí Alê ficou muito emocionado e disse "Eu estou muito emocionado. Você é o guardião da ilha e ainda salvou a minha vida! Pode pedir o que quiser que eu faço! Eu estou em dívida com você."

Kanon: Isso está ficando meio gay...

Saga: Meio?

Tatsumi: Não é nada disso que vocês tão pensando não. Que mentes poluídas… o guardião da ilha falou "Eu quero três pedidos."

Camus: Ah, eu virei gay e o Seiya virou gênio da lâmpada? Perfeito…

Tatsumi: O cara falou "Primeiro, eu quero o seu cavalo."

Mu: Mas pra que ele ia precisar de um cavalo?

Tatsumi: Vocês já vão ver. Depois ele pediu que o Alê fosse até a primeira ilha para chamar o primeiro guardião para fazer uma cela de cavalo pra ele.

Mu: Jura? É assim que eu volto?

Tatsumi: É. E aí Alê saiu caminhando já que não tinha mais seu cavalo. Ele demorou um ano para ir e um ano pra voltar.

MdM: Os caras apodreceram né?

Tatsumi: Não, eles tavam jogando truco.

Seiya: Mas onde estavam as cartas? Eles não tem bolsos.

Afrodite: Era a tanguinha, não lembra? Caraca...

Tatsumi: Aí ele voltou. E o guardião da primeira ilha fez uma linda cela, já que ele era gentil e muito habilidoso. Aí ele disse "Tchau." E voltou para a primeira ilha.

Afrodite: Tatsumi, tadinho do Mumi! Ele nem aparece direito e quando apareceu, continua invisível.

Tatsumi: Depois, o guardião da ilha pediu aos índios que o ajudassem a fazer um jóquei.

Shaka: Jóquei?

Tatsumi: Claro! Pra que você acha que ele queria um cavalo e uma cela? Ele estava construindo um jóquei no gelo! Porque todo mundo já ouviu falar de hóquei no gelo, mas jóquei no gelo é novidade!

Aldebaran: Tatsumi você perde a linha, mas não as piadas, hein...

Tatsumi: Bom, aí quando eles terminaram de fazer o jóquei eles foram embora. E entraram num submarino para ir pra próxima ilha.

Afrodite: Ahh!!! Pode ser amarelo como os dos Beatles????!!

Camus: Bem, se tudo é mágico, existe um submarino em 1598, não sei porque os Beatles não podiam existir também.

Shaka: Mas não é mais 1598, já é 1600 porque o cara demorou dois anos para ir na esquina e voltar.

Afrodite: Shaka fica quieto, eu quero saber do Yellow Submarine!! E a próxima casa é minha!!!!

* * *

Oi People!

Chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo! Estamos chegando ao fim e já tá dando uma tristezinha, mas não se preocupem, nossa fábrica de fics ainda está aberta e ficará aberta. Nossa próxima fic é uma one-shot. Tá demorando um pouco pra sair mas já estamos no final e vocês brevemente poderão ler. Não vamos dizer muito sobre ela, só saibam que um certo cavaleiro vai se tornar um mestre da imitação! ^^

Bem, agora vamos aos nossos queridos agradecimentos.

James Hiwatari: Tadinho de você, vive fazendo trabalho! XD Seiya não tá muito para" sem os dentes" mas mais para "sem o cérebro" mesmo. E na nossa fic ninguém escapa dos palavrões! Talvez só o Shaka e o Shun, isso se eles não se estressarem! =) Beijinhos! Esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo!´

Keiko Maxwell: Poxa, ficamos muito felizes com a sua review! E olha só, no que diz respeito ao Mumi (nosso apelido carinhoso para o Mu ^^), uma de nós atormentou a paciência da nossa contadora de estórias para o pobrezinho voltar e quando ele voltou foi isso aí....Imagina a revolta! Tadinho do bichinho... Só porque é bonzinho esquecem dele... Mas é claro que ele terá o seu retorno triunfal em outra fic! Quer dizer... Crianças como o Kiki ADORAM ouvir estórias antes de dormir, se você nos compreende. XD E a pérola do ENEM foi só da parte dos índios sacrificando as crianças que nasciam mortas, porque a parte dos astecas serem um povo espanhol pré-histórico foi um acontecimento da vida das autoras... E acredite se quiser, isso apareceu numa prova de gramática! XD A resposta do Shaka foi a resposta que uma das autoras deu a Inteligência Rara que perguntou pra ela o que tinha de errado na questão...¬¬ Pois é, existem Seiyas no mundo real, e as vezes são bem piores que o do anime. E no que diz respeito a água de côco... Eles colocaram na Beijinhos!!

Nina: Bob Esponja é pouco... A imaginação dessa aí é mais poderosa que os cosmos de todos os cavaleiros de Atena reunidos! XD A história do xixi foi phoda. Principalmente tendo em vista que era uma história romântica...¬¬ Beijos!

: Pena que você não soube do Anime Wings... Mas m dia a gente combina de se encontrar em um evento e você pode presenciar a insanidade ao vivo! XD E já que você é fã do Dite, aguarde a casa, ou melhor dizendo...ILHA de Peixes. XD Nossa diva terá seu momento de descarrego emocional depois de ficar todo mundo achando que ele é fraco só porque é um tanto quanto feminino. XD Mas esperamos que o Camus não tenha decepcionado. Beijos!

Tenshi Aburame: A pia ser uma aquário foi de uma reportagem que a gente viu, mas a da banheira que é um trapézio foi uma banheira que vimos e demoramos umas duas horas para sacar que era uma banheira! Bryam Adams é um cantor meio desconhecido mesmo... O trabalho mais conhecido dele foi a música tema do filme Don Juan de Marco que como o Dite diria, é um filme lindo com aquele lindão do Johnny Depp! XD E como o Tatsumi disse... Os infelizes resolvem virar "PÓ DE ESTRELAS"... Vai deixar isso másculo como?¬¬ Beijos!


	11. Membranas interdigitais

Tatsumi: Como sou sempre eu que começa os capítulos, eu vou começar aqui também, porque dessa vez EU sou o principal, e não vocês, seus merdinhas de cabelo ruim.

Shiryu: Não é justo... O cabelo só está ruim por causa da ventania que tava lá fora. – disse o libriano enquanto tentava domar a juba.

Kanon: Quem deu a esse merdinha o direito de falar assim com a gente?

Shura: Espera ele terminar que a gente mata ele.

Tatsumi: Bem, como EU, A ESTRELA, ia dizendo… onde eu estava mesmo, hein?

Afrodite: Você vai chegar na minha ilha!!! E de Yellow Submarine!!! Ó, tem de ser tudo bem glorioso!

Tatsumi: Ooooookay… Ah... Bem... Eles saíram do submarino que tava submerso-

Hyoga: Sério? Jura que o submarino tava submerso? Achei que tava andando!

Aioria: Mas eles ainda tavam no mar?

Camus: É. Lembra que tinha mar dentro de mar e dentro de mais mar. Esse deve ser o décimo quinto mar.

Tatsumi: Não, não era mar. Era oceano.

Aioros: Claro, porque isso faz toda a diferença…¬¬

Tatsumi: É... Eles afundaram e afundaram e afundaram, aliás, esquece. Eles já saíram do submarino. E eles viram um lugar muito mágico, cheio de coisas coloridas, folhas, flores, e varias pedras decorativas no chão e parecia o fundo de um aquário muito bem tratado.

MdM: Você não vai transformar o Afrodite em sereia não né? Pelo amor de Deus… - O comentário fora ignorado por Tatsumi, mas foi o suficiente para plantar medo no coração dos outros cavaleiros.

Tatsumi: Bem, nesse lugar Bob Esponja, também conhecido como mundinho feliz, mágico, gay e submarino, apareceu um homem, um homem muito parecido com uma mulher. Só que esse homem era diferente… Ele tinha guelras e aquelas porrinhas que os sapos tem entre os dedos-

Saga: Membranas interdigitais – Os cavaleiros olharam para Saga com cara de cu.

Kanon: É a membrana natatória.- Mais caras de cu. – Ué, qual o mistério?

Seiya: Qual é o nome mesmo?

Kanon: Membrana natatória ou membrana interdigital.

Aioria: Saúde.

Saga: Tá, porrinha entre os dedos que deixa sapos e patos nadarem. Melhorou?

Tatsumi: Nhaaa... Tanto faz… Tá, aí o carinha que tinha a porrinha entre os dedos olhou para os índios e disse: "Eu só posso deixar vocês passarem se vocês me derrotarem. Eu desafio vocês para um duelo!"

Afrodite: Que injusto, eu só peguei a parte ruim de ser sereia! Só tem a membraninha tosca que eu nem sei o nome! E cadê a minha cauda diva? Eu quero cantar que nem a Ariel em haaaarmooniiaaaa, haaaarmoooniiaaaaaaaaaaa! _Você é você_ e eu sou eu! Viveeeeendo _em harmoniiiiiiiiia_. Se houvesse uma nota sóóóóóó, seria de dar dóóóóóó (A/N: No fim do capítulo, tem o link para um vídeo dessa música XD)

Saga: De dar dó é a sua cantoria. A melhor parte de deixar de ser Grande Mestre é deixar de ouvir esse infeliz cantando no chuveiro.

Camus: Nem me fale...

Tatsumi: Continuaaaaaando... Eu que sou a estrela, se alguém vai cantar esse alguém será eu. Mas aí, o pseudo sereio desafiou os índios para um duelo. Então começou uma batalha bastante épica estilo RPG, onde cada um tinha 2000 pontos de vida. Na primeira rodada os índios abriram a janelinha de itens. Alê pegou o chocalho mágico que tinha roubado do cara da quinta casa. Alex pegou a faquinha que tinha ganho no estágio do museu-

Seiya: Mas que museu?

Tatsumi: Ué... O museu de arte moderna! Com espadas! Não tá prestando atenção não, hein? Tá, mas aí, Alexei simplesmente se transformou em marreco para aumentar o seu poder de dano, mesmo isso comprometendo a sua defesa. Alexia pegou a camisinha. E Alexan tirou sua roupa e resolveu usá-la como arma.

Aldebaran: Mas como o Shiryu voltou? Ele não tava dançando nas estrelas?

Shaka: Que imbecil! Quem usa uma roupa como arma? Sem falar da camisinha!

Ikki: Ué, nunca jogou GTA? No San Andreas, o negão usa tudo como arma. Até buquê de flores. Se você conseguir achar um, dá matar alguém com um vibrador.

Saga: É porque com a roupa você pelo menos estrangula a pessoa. Com buquê de flores você vai fazer o quê? Jogar uma rosinha no coração que o cara pode tirar e não vai fazer dano nenhum…

Afrodite: Ei!

Kanon: Até porque, se você pensar bem, talvez nem precise tirar a rosa. Dependendo do jeito que perfurar a ponta da rosa vai estancar a hemorragia!

Tatsumi: É... Vocês tem muito tempo livre pra pensar nessas merdas.

MdM: Que nada! Isso era quando o Saga tava no poder e aquela porra tava toda bem organizada. Foi só a Saori invadir a festa que virou a maior muvuca. Todo mundo invade aquela bodega quando quer, é cavaleiro morrendo a dar com o pau, nem domingo a gente tem sossego.

Aldebaran: Pois é, semana passada o capeta saiu do buraco onde mora para ter sua vingança contra Atena.

Shun: Oh Meu Deus! E o que vocês fizeram?

Aldebaran: Nós dissemos que ela tava no Japão! Ele apareceu por aqui?

Tatsumi: É um carinha bem afeminado, super estranho, com carinha de adolescente suicida on drugs?

Mu: O próprio.

Tatsumi: Ah, ele bateu lá sim, então.

Mu: E o que você fez?

Tatsumi: É... Eu disse que a gente não queria comprar nada e fechei a porta na cara dele.

Shaka: E ele aceitou numa boa?

Tatsumi: Acho que sim né... Não apareceu de novo… Mas voltando com a estória, o sereio resolveu fazer o seu movimento. Ele andou um quadradinho para a direita. Aí voltou a vez dos índios. Todos eles cederem a vez para dar seus poderes para aumentar o dano do ataque de Alexan. Ele então ia jogar a roupa no sereio, mas ele era muito burro e abriu a janela de itens e selecionou o jogador do outro lado do campo, escolhendo a opção 'entregar item'. Então o sereio vestiu a roupa para aumentar a sua defesa.

Miro: Que burro.

Aioros: Mas como a roupa pode aumentar a defesa? Comigo não funcionou não…

Shura: Pô, cara, eu já pedi desculpas, dá pra esquecer?

Aioros: Não, não, eu quis dizer que nem em treinamento funciona!

Dohko: É verdade...

Seiya: As minhas roupas nunca me ajudaram com a Marin. Eu me esfolava todo.

MdM: Isso porque você é merdinha e apanha de mulher!

Seiya: Eu não apanhei de mulher! Só da Marin, da Shina, da Tétis, da Éris…

Afrodite: Ahhhh.... A Éris é uma diva!! Eu morro pelo vestido dela!

Saga: Fica com o vestido e me dá a Éris!

Kanon: Mas e eu?

Saga: Ah, você fica com a sereia lá.

Kanon: Não pode ser a Pandora, não? Ela é mais jeitosinha…

Shura: Ela tem mó cara de frígida, não tem?

MdM: Pior é que tem né...

Tatsumi: Ahhh quer saber? Vocês estão mais preocupados em falar de mulher frígida, então não vou contar mais nada!! Parece que vocês já têm uma distração. Além do mais, o engarrafamento já andou, estamos no meio do tráfego, preciso prestar atenção!

Seiya: Mas…

Tatsumi: Mas porra nenhuma!! A estória acaba aí!

Shun: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu quero o resto da estória!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Queridinhos.... Olha como nós somos más!

Estamos chegando nos finalmentes e só falta um capítulo para tudo acabar. E, acreditem se quiserem, não paramos o capítulo assim de propósito...Ou será que foi? XD Bem, semana que vem tem o final, mas antes disso, os agradecimentos:

Danda: Saga, Kanon, os dois são lindos! (super fã dos gêmeos falando XD) O Camus até se deu bem, teve gente com destino muito pior na fic.^^ Até o próximo capítulo! ^^

James

James Hiwatari: A culpa da pouca aparição do Mumi é só da pseudo Tatsumi. As outras concordam com sua revolta. Poxa, mas ainda bem que seus trabalhos acabaram, e você vai poder curtir a vida boa. Quem sabe você não se inspira no Camus e arruma uma piscina Toni? XD A one-shot está se arrastando, mas vamos tentar terminar essa semana^^ Beijos^^

Mahorin: Olha ficamos muito felizes de ter conquistado mais uma leitora.^^ Todos os apelidos carinhosos do Dite são os nossos apelidos carinhosos. Ou seja, nós realmente chamamos o Mu de Mumi! XD E querida, antes tarde do que nunca, seu biscoito está garantido! XD Tatsumi não só é noveleiro, como tem preferência por novelas mexicanas, tipo A Usurpadora e Café com Aroma de Mulher. XD Vamos fazer um combinado: Uma de nós captura os gêmeos e pedem para ele mandar o Aioria e o Miro aí pra sua casa, ok? E quanto a casa do Shura...Não somos tão desocupadas que fizemos uma simulação da casa dele do The Sims e MEU DEUS DE CÉU, que coisa estranha ficou. Mas o melhor foi ele assistindo o filme infantil "As Fadas" XD Essa fic já está acabando, mas estamos fazendo outra onde o Shura terá seu momento de glória, assim como Masquito, querido. XD Beijos

Tenshi Aburame: Tadinho do Tatsumi...não tem muita noção do perigo. XD Pois é, o próximo capitulo é o último. Nossa...Passou tão rápido! Mas outros engarrafamentos virão e com eles, outras estórias. ^^

Beijos!

Mayumi Shinomori: Estórias bizarras é o que não faltam aqui, mas a pior parte é que são verdadeiras! XD Beijos!

Poison and Despair: Se você seqüestrar o Saga, querida, nós teremos grandes problemas. XD Engarrafamento agora virou hobbie para nós. XD Esperamos que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos^^

Ve: Ficamos super felizes de ter salvado o seu dia com nossa humilde fic! XD A vantagem de rever a série pelos olhos do Tatsumi, é que você tem outra perspectiva das situações. Beijos!

_**E antes que esqueçamos, o link para a música do Dite: .com/ watch?v=jzCpm2z7frQ**_


	12. Foi tão rápido assim?

Shun: Eu quero, eu quero, eu quero, eu quero, eu quero, eu quero a estóriaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! – O cavaleiro de bronze gritava enquanto chorava copiosamente.

Ikki: CHEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! – Dizendo isso, o cavaleiro de fênix, num movimento brusco, agarrou o pescoço de Tatsumi com as duas mãos, ameaçando estrangulá-lo. – Conta essa estória ou você morre!

Tatsumi: Ahhhh... Tá bom... Eu continuo... Mas é só porque eu sou um cara muito legal. Onde eu tava mesmo?

Shiryu: Na batalha de RPG.

Tatsumi: Ah sim... Alexia resolveu usar as suas correntes em um ataque com 99% de chance de dano máximo. Mas ele errou.- Apesar de toda a cena, o mordomo estava louco para continuar a sua narrativa.

Shura: Claro! Tinha de ser o Shun…

Tatsumi: Mas aí o homem sereia-

Seiya: BOB ESPONJA!!

Tatsumi: O HOMEM SEREIA... Resolveu dar seu ataque mortal Big Bang Kamikase, sacrificando dois monstrinhos e uma carta mágica ou armadilha para aumentar o seu poder destrutivo. Mas aí, rolando os dados, ele tirou 27 e ele precisava tirar 28 ou mais. – Tatsumi estava se empolgando e começou a olhar para trás, e fazia alguns gestos, largando o volante temporariamente. O problema era que eles já tinham saído do engarrafamento e adentraram o trânsito neurótico de Tokyo.

Mu: Olha para frente… por favor… - O ariano estava quase encolhido de tão nervoso.

Tatsumi: Aí, então, os índios tentaram um ultimo movimento desesperado, já que eles só tinham 160 pontos de vida. Eles começaram a acreditar no coração das cartas e cada um tirou uma carta do baralho mágico. Alê tirou uma mão. Alex tirou uma perna. Alexei tirou uma cabeça e um torso. Alexan tirou outra perna e Alexia tirou uma mão. Juntos, eles poderiam evocar EXÓÓÓÓDIIIAAAA!!! – O mordomo estava ajoelhado no banco, virado para os cavaleiros, balançando as mãos freneticamente, esquecendo completamente o volante, forçando Dohko a segurar o volante para impedir que a van batesse num poste.

Miro: A gente vai morrer hoje.

Shaka: Lá se vai a minha honra de cavaleiro. Minha morte vai ser numa van junto com um bando de inúteis.

Tatsumi: Mas para evocar Exódia, você precisa sacrificar um monstro. Então Alexei invocou seu dragão verde de olhos azuis, e dessa forma eles puderam trazer o Exódia para o tabuleiro. O que é trapaça, porque você não pode invocar vários bichinhos numa rodada, sacrificar, mandar atacar, e fazer o diabo.

Afrodite: Por isso é que aquele cara moreno lindão não consegue ganhar! Ele sabe jogar, mas aí aparece aquele pirralho que não sabe porra nenhuma, chama o faraó, encarna que nem pomba gira, trapaceia, trapaceia, trapaceia, e ganha! Porque até o próprio pirralho, admite no primeiro capítulo que não sabe jogar direito!

Saga: Mas sempre tem um pirralho que trapaceia e ganha de cagada. Né, Seiya?

Tatsumi: Pois é né... Porque todos os pirralhos trapaceiam? Mas voltando a estória, porque senão eu esqueço! Eles invocaram o Exódia, que derrotou o guardião da décima segunda ilha. Então eles começaram a comemorar com a musiquinha de vitória. – Tatsumi começou a cantar uma musiquinha de vitória balançando os braços para cima.

Afrodite: Foi tão rápido assim?

Tatsumi: Foi, a musiquinha da vitória nem conseguiu tocar direito. Mas os índios seguiram para a décima terceira e última ilha! – A mão da direção passou para Aioros, já que a forma anã roxa de Dohko não conseguia segurar o volante adequadamente.

Afrodite: Não! Mas peraí! Não pode acabar assim! Isso é um absurdo!

Miro: Mas eu não sei porque você está reclamando. Eu fui derrotado mais rápido.

Afrodite: É!!! Mais VOCÊ é um merdinha!!! EUUUU tive de tirar meu traseiro de casa e perder a minha novela, para te ajudar a derrotar o BOSTINHA do mestre do Shun que até o SEIYA derrotava de olhos fechados. ALÉM DISSO, eu posso ser veado, bicha, podem me chamar do que quiser, mas eu faço o meu trabalho DIREITO! SAAAAABEEEEE Aldebaran? SAAAAABEEEE Mumi? Nem o Shaka!! Ele nocauteou todo mundo, mas no final não matou ninguém!!!! Ele deixou a gentinha passar!! Sabe Máscara da Morte, eu posso ter morrido, mas eu levei um comigo! E ALEM DISSO CAAAMUSSS e SHURAAA, eu deixei o outro inconsciente no jardim e se não fosse a enxerida da Marin ele tava lá apodrecendo até hoje!! E porque diferente de VOCÊ Aioria eu consigo seguir ordens e não preciso de Satã Imperial para isso!! E ISSO, porque ainda tem cavaleiro que deixa a casa VAZIAAAA e fica coçando o saco na frente de uma cachoeira! Perdôo o Aioros só porque ele tava morto e nem tem muito material, entãããooo, nem tem jeito!!"

Saga: Pior que é... A bicha é competente. – Disse, meio divertido pela reação de Afrodite e meio escrotamente por ver os colegas sendo esculachados.

Tatsumi: Mas óóóó, como você disse, foi trapaça. Você não tem culpa de terem trapaceado. – O mordomo estava com um pouco de medo dos ataques histéricos de Afrodite.

Miro: Mas vem cá, o Saga vai aparecer de novo? Não é justo eu só apareci uma vez!

Mu: E eu nem isso! Meus minutos em cena se resumem a um tchau.

Afrodite: Ahhhhhhh Mumi, não fica triste! Pelo menos não trapacearam com você!

Tatsumi: Não, não. Não vai ser o Saga não. Mas eles chegaram! E a décima terceira e última ilha não era uma ilha.

Seiya: Não? Não era uma ilha?

Tatsumi: Não. – E com um sorriso triunfante anunciou. – Era um parque aquático! E nesse parque aquático tinha muitas piscinas, muitos tobogãs, muitas banheiras de vários tamanhos e até de hidromassagem!

MdM: Pra mim isso tá cheirando a Saga hein...

Tatsumi: Mas não é. Eles andaram até o meio do parque aquático onde tinha a maior e a mais cheia de sacanagem piscina de todos os tempos! Dentro dessa piscina tinha um cara tomando banho e não, não era o Saga. E não era o irmão gêmeo do Saga! Então Alê perguntou: "Quem é você?" E o homem respondeu: "Eu sou Sénon!"

Shiryu: Sénon? Que que é isso?

Tatsumi (com um sorriso de orelha a orelha):Ué! É Saga mais Quénon!

Shaka: O que é um Quénon? – Perguntou com desprezo.

Tatsumi: Ele! – Disse apontando para Kanon.

Kanon: HEIN?? Como é que é?? Meu nome é Kanon! Com A.

Tatsumi: É, eu sei. Mas nome estrangeiro sempre tem pronúncia diferente. Todo A fala como E. Aí como eu não queria errar, eu fiz uma listinha com o nome de todo mundo para não falar errado. Eu até escrevi como se fala para não errar!

Saga: Posso dar uma olhada nessa lista? – Tatsumi tirou do bolso de seu terno um papelzinho surrado, amassado e amarelado com manchas de café. Nele tinha uma lista de nomes escrito com uma letra que se assemelhava a um hieróglifo. Ao ler a lista Saga começou a rir e passou para Kanon que depois de ler e rir passou também, fazendo com que o papel passasse por todo mundo do carro. Para os curiosos, aqui vai o conteúdo do papel:

Múúú

Alddebarã

Çaga

Quénon

Máxcara da Mortch

Ayória

Cháca

Dôcu

Myru

Ayôrus

Xúra

Quémus

Aphróditty

Cêia

Xiriú

Yóga

Iqui

Chúm (A/N:Acreditem se quiser, Quénon é um fato verídico. A nossa querida contadora de histórias leu o nome dele no videogame e realmente pronunciou assim. O resto é sacanagem. XD )

Mu: Voltando ao Sanon – disse o Ariano ainda entre risos.

Tatsumi: Quem? Ahhh sim!! O Sénon! Os índios iam se apresentar e Alê disse: "Eu sou Alê, esses são meus irmãos Alex, Alexan, Alexei e Alexia." E o Sénon disse: "Eu sei quem vocês são. Vocês são índios que vieram aqui atrás de produtos para a sua tribo. E Alex respondeu: "Sim, nós somos índios atrás de produtos para a nossa tribo! Tivemos uma árdua jornada e você não vai nos impedir. Iremos derrotá-lo e voltar pra casa."

Hyoga: Mas os índios realmente acham que um cara na banheira vai ter mantimentos?

Tatsumi: Mas aí o Sénon virou pra eles e disse: "Vocês tiveram uma jornada árdua porque são burros! Porque não pegaram o atalho?" E dizendo isso ele apontou para um caminho que ia diretamente da primeira ilha até ao parque aquático que tinha no máximo uns dez metros de distância.

Seiya: Ah tá, como se a gente não fosse perceber um atalho que fosse direto da primeira casa até o salão do mestre. – A gargalhada dos cavaleiros de ouro rolou solta.

Camus: Pior que não perceberam mesmo. Como vocês acham que a gente vai de um lugar pra outro tão rápido?

Aioria: Até o Cassius sabia do atalho!

Afrodite: E Seiya, como você acha que a Marin apareceu do nada lá na minha casa? E também como é que nós chegaríamos ao salão do grande mestre sem passar pelas minhas flores mortais!?

Ikki: Eu sabia do atalho, Seiya… Usei pra chegar na casa do Shaka e depois pra chegar no salão do grande mestre.

Aldebaran: Que burro! É por isso que demoraram tanto!

Saga: Mas não era só por isso não. Eles tinham meia hora para salvar Atena, faltavam uma porrada de cavaleiro pra derrotar e eles ficavam lá. Vendo o Shiryu virar estrela, olhando pra arquitetura, contando história de coelho, recontando a história do mesmo bendito coelho, tendo flashbacks do treinamento, só faltava tirar um toddynho da lancheira e fazer um piquenique lá no meio da escada.

Shura: Porra, isso porque eu tive que ver esses infelizes andando que nem modelos na passarela na minha casa em vez de correr. Só faltava fazer passos sincronizados. E eu observei tudo do meu mezanino.

Kanon: Vem cá, porque você tem um mezanino na parte de dentro da sua casa? Que coisa inútil.

Tatsumi: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE... Eu disse que ele gostava de arte moderna. Mas continuando com a estória… Alê perguntou: "Então se você não vai nos enfrentar você pode nos ajudar?" E Sénon respondeu "Qualquer coisa para me ver livre da cara feia de vocês!" Então, ele deu seu golpe supremo………………… - Tatsumi, tentando fazer suspense, fazia movimentos com a mão para tentar reproduzir o golpe. – "EXPLOSÃO AQUÁTICAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" E com essa explosão aquática eles chegaram na sua tribo onde viveram para o resto das suas vidas, felizes para sempre. O FIM. – O silêncio percorreu a van.

Hyoga: Jura? O final é isso? Eu tava esperando alguma coisa mais épica…

Mu: E os produtos? Quer dizer, suprimentos?

Tatsumi: Ah, eles coletaram durante o caminho, lembra?

Shaka: Dificilmente uma tribo vai sobreviver com um pouco de água de côco, alguns peixes e camisinhas.

Aldebaran: Mas com as camisinhas, eles podem aprender sobre o controle da natalidade. E assim a tribo ia conseguir sobreviver com o que tinha.

Miro: Então… na verdade, tudo o que eles precisavam fazer era menos sexo?

Shaka: Essa estória não tem moral.

Shura: Claro que tem! A moral da estória é: faça sexo seguro. Use sempre camisinha.

MdM: Eu já sabia disso antes de ouvir essa estória.

Aioros: Ei, ei! Dá pra dar uma mãozinha aqui? Eu não sei a direção! – Aioros ainda estava tentando, de forma desajeitada, controlar o veículo. Tatsumi então pegou o volante e em menos de cinco minutos os cavaleiros estavam em frente a mansão Kido.

Saori pareceu surpresa ao ver seus cavaleiros parecerem covers da Tina Turner, um mais irritado do que o outro. Ela tentou conversar com eles, mas foi ignorada enquanto os guerreiros simplesmente adentravam a mansão.

Shaka: Eu não acredito que deixamos aquele infeliz viver. Ele nos humilhou, sacaneou, foi grosso, e ainda disse o nome de todos errado!

Shura: Vamos matar ele?

MdM: Bora! – Quando estava se virando pronto para atacar Tatsumi, sentiu duas mãos o segurarem pelo ombro. Eram Saga e Kanon que o arrastaram na direção oposta.

Kanon: Mata ele agora não.

MdM: Mas porque? – o cavaleiro de câncer parecia revoltado.

Saga: Ainda tem a volta…

* * *

Gente, é isso. Acabou. ;_; O final dessa fic deixou um abismo bem daqueles que o Seiya ama cair no coração das autoras. MAS, pelo menos, semana que vem teremos um novo começo para vocês.^^ E, é claro, como não podia faltar no último capítulo, os agradecimentos.

: Ficamos tensas em parar a fic ali, mas não tinha como continuar direitinho de outra forma e pelo menos vocês não tiveram que ver a sacarose anal (cú doce) da nossa pseudo Tatsumi. XD E a parte da Pandora ser frígida, a própria dubladora dela quando deu uma palestra num evento que a gente foi e pediram para ela imitar a Pandora ela disse: "A Pandora eu fazia com uma voz bem monótona, né? Meio frígida?" XD Espero que a sua decepção com o final da estória não tenha sido maior que a nossa, que esperávamos um final ultra mega sensacional e tivemos essa bostinha aí...¬¬ Beijos!

James Hiwatari: Nossa, a fic é tão poderosa que até invadiu os seus sonhos! O Dite deve achar a versão original da Pequena Sereia muito depressiva. Ele só gosta de final feliz! XD Vamos tentar postar o one-shot semana que vem. Se quiser ver os cavaleiros assistindo um filme adulto, confira! Beijos!

Tenshi Aburame: Olha o nosso doce cor de rosa! Obrigada por ter nos acompanhado desde o primeiro capítulo, sempre acreditando que alcançaríamos o oitavo sentido! XD Essa fic acabou, é o último capítulo, mas semana que vem vamos postar outra fic que terá joguinhos e mais cantoria Disney! XD Beijos

Danda: Querida, os gêmeos NUNCA deixam a desejar mesmo! XD E vamos combinar que homem tarado é quase uma redundâ Parece que o Ikki conseguiu fazer o Tatsumi continuar a estória, mas o final foi meio...brochante. ¬¬ A sorte é que tem a volta! =D Beijos!

Mahorin: Nossa!!! Mais alguém que acha o Harry feio! Achamos uma pessoa que compartilha da nossa opnião! ^^ a pior parte é que REALMENTE dá para matar alguém com vibrador e buquê de flores no GTA. A gente ainda não terminou a casa dele, mas depois a gente posta umas screenshots. ^^ Se bobear, do jeito que somos desocupadas, vamos fazer a casa de cada um deles. XD Olha, a próxima fic vai ser postada semana que vem, só está faltando um pouquinho para terminar.^^ Beijos!

**_UM BEIJO PARA TODOS QUE ACOMPANHARAM A FIC E QUE SEMPRE ACREDITARAM NO PODER DO COSMO!_**


End file.
